The Time Spent Away
by AnimatedCyclone244
Summary: Wasn't it a shock to learn that Vegeta had a little brother? It sure surprised me. How did he spend his life before he sought out Vegeta for his help? that's what i wondered to myself.
1. Chapter 1

The planet Raudo has only ever been a beautiful, quiet planet

The blue sky was always clear, the air was clean and the gentle breezes were always warm along with the fair climates, hardly anything exciting happened on this planet, but that was how the inhabitants preferred it.

But the peace and quiet was soon disturbed one fateful day, when a new powerful, alien race soon visited. The Saiyans

The planets people had been going on as they always had when it happened, working on their lands, they saw what they, at first, thought was a falling star breaking through their planet's atmosphere with a loud 'boom'. They could only watch with wonder as the star like object, flew down further and further until it finally crash-landed a few miles away from their foundation.

Curiosity overbearing on their fears from the unfamiliar occurrence, the Raudians paused their daily labors and swiftly made their way over to the sight that the object landed.

There had been so much force in the landing, that it had made a large crater in the land, it must have been a least a meteor. But when they peered inside, they were astonished to learn that it was a space pod.

The inhabitants of the planet watched with wonder as the door to the pod suddenly hissed open, and out stepped a large, strange looking creature.

He stood tall as a tree, a _giant_ compared to them, built with huge muscles, and long shaggy looking black stuff that was attached to his head. He also wore battle armor and a strange device was attached his left ear that went around and rested over a single eye with a turquoise visor. They also noticed that he had a long brown tail that he had wrapped around his waist.

As they studied him, he looked them over as well. Noting that they all came in tiny size, they didn't even come up to his hip. They all also had skin that came in shades of pale green to the lightest grey, black eyes, and round bare heads and were dressed in simple clothing. Certainly not as impressive compared to him, but interesting all the same.

Silently, the alien strode out of the crater. The Raudians hastily gave him room to stand and made sure to give him space. His whole being screamed that he was a fighter, and as they had always lived peacefully, his seemingly torrential aura unsettled them greatly.

"I am Sukuma. A royal guard of the Saiyan king Vegeta. I mean none of you harm."

His voice resembled that of a sonic boom to them, but at least they knew that he hadn't come to fight.

A sudden wail brought their attention to a bundle he held in his arms. This was the first time they had noticed he was holding anything.

He cradled the bundle in one massive arm, and rocked it gently, making the nose soften. Once all was quiet, he looked back to them.

"Is your village leader here?" He spoke so much softer now.

Quietly, two Raudians made their way through the parting crown. One was male, carrying a polished wooden staff and the other was female, and she also carried a bundle upon her back, it was an infant. These were the leader Jabaru and Nonda and their child.

Once they came to a halt in front of him, he remained still for a moment. Then slowly knelt on one knee to their level, offering to show what it was that he held.

Pulling back a corner of the blanket, the two Raudians looked over his arm.

It was a baby

A small baby boy, similar looking to the other, except the black stuff was shorter and in spiked up with the exception of a small tufted of it that rested over the middle of his forehead. His onyx eyes peered at them inquisitively, taking in what he saw with shocking observation for one so young.

"He is a prince of a proud, mighty race." The large man said. "I ask for your help in seeing that he is well cared for." The two Raudians looked at each other, smiling to themselves when they came to a mutual agreement.

"We will be glad to help you." Jabaru said.

Nodding gratefully, he placed the baby in the Nonda's arms. She gave the baby a warm smile, rocking him with motherly care as she did her own.

"If I may ask, what is the child's name?" Jabaru asked.

"His majesty, King Vegeta, Name him Tarble before we departed from our home." Sukuma told him. "And if it is alright, we would like to stay."

"You both will have a good home with us." Nonda confirmed in a sweetly.

Suddenly, Prince Tarble laughed and reached a stubby arm out. At that instant, Nonda heard a giggle behind her, and then felt a tiny hand reach over her shoulder. Her daughter had a large smile on her face as the two young children touched each other's fingers.

"It seems your prince has already made friends with our little Gure," Nonda said with a soft laugh. "Then it's settled." Jabaru said, spreading out his arms in a welcoming manner. "I officially welcome you to the planet Raudo. We hope you two will live a long and happy life here in your new home.

* * *

I had this idea in my head for a while after I watched the new Dragon ball Z movie where it introduces Vegeta's younger brother. And it made me wonder, what happened to him during the time he was sent away from the planet Vegeta?

Anyway, this is what I think happened to him, from the time he was sent off, to the moment he was reunited with his big brother.

Let me know what you all think, ok? ^___^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Treasured moments

* * *

Nine years had passed since that day the two aliens had taken refuge on the planet Raudo. Nine years had been spent in helping to raise the young Saiyan prince. And though nine years is a long time to live, far away from home on an unfamiliar planet, it seemed like only a short time flew by before the small baby had grown into a healthy, happy young boy.

Even in the years of his infancy, Prince Tarble was very inquisitive, very observant. And though he was a prince, he regarded everyone around him with humbled respect. But just as he was mature beyond his years, he was still a child who loved to play.

He had a developed and strong friendship with the village leaders' daughter, Gure. They were hardly ever seen apart and often avoided chores to play games with each other. The two of them cherished the times spent in their own company, from showing treasures that they had stumbled upon, to sharing their dreams and secrets. Every moment they spent together, their friendship became stronger.

And gradually grew even deeper.

Now, as for sharing a treasure, Tarble had told Gure that he found something so amazing that only happens once at a certain time every day, and he wanted to show it only to her. And, naturally, Gure agreed to see it with him right on the spot.

She probably would have taken the time to reconsider if he had told her she had to get up when it was still dark out, and would only be able to see it from the top of a large, steep cliff.

"Tarble, please slow down!" A little alien girl called over the scaling rocks and ledges, desperately trying to keep up with her company. But her Saiyan friend was clearly too excited to hear her as he climbed another ridge.

Thankfully though, he paused and looked down to her, and even in the dim lighting, she could see a large smile on his face.

"Come on! We're almost their Gure!" the boy told her, his tail wagging in anticipation. He the reached a hand down and grabbed her by the wrist.

Without the time to protest, Gure only made sure to hold tight as he lifted her up beside him with the ease of his Saiyan strength.

Gure let out a shacky sigh of breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she finally rested on a solid surface. Not that she thought Tarble would ever let her fall, but dangling in the air like that miles above the ground frightened her greatly. Tarble understood, and offered her a comforting rub on the back, earning an appreciative smile for his thoughtfulness.

"Sorry I grabbed you like that, Gure," Tarble started, feeling that he had to apologize as he explained himself, "but my surprise is right over this next ledge!"

"Is it really that great Tarble?" Gure asked him, her button black eyes alit with curiosity.

Tarble assured her an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah, it's the best thing you'll ever see!"

With that promise in mind, Tarble turned his back to her. "We'll have to hurry now if we want to make it in time, so here, I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Gure complied, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, making sure to keep her grip as comfortable for him as it did to keep her securely on his back. After Tarble was sure she was ready, he nimbly climbed towards the top of the cliff as quick and as careful as he could so he wouldn't continue to scare his friend more than she already was.

Finally, the pair had reached to top. Tarble knelt down, helping to ease Gure down off his back, and sat down, leaning against the smoother side of a nearby boulder.

Gure looked around. The flat top of the cliff, save for a few boulders and rocks, was empty, and nothing special or out of the ordinary could be seen anywhere.

"Um, Tarble?" she started uncertainly, "what did you want to show me here?"

Instead of answered, Tarble motioned for her to come and sit beside him. Quietly, she did so, taking the time to make sure that his brown tail was out of the way. She'd only once accidently grasped it a little hard, and the outcome of that day made her mind not to ever do it again and be a little more careful with it.

"My surprise isn't right here," he explained, suddenly pointing out ahead of where they sat. "It's happening over there."

Happening? It was at that moment that Gure found that Tarbles' skin started to lighten, and felt a bit of warmth on her face. Turning to look ahead of her, she held her breath for fear that it would become lost at the sight before her.

The bright rays of her planets large sun began peek over the mountains that lay thousands of miles over head. Slowly, it climbed higher and higher, making the sky dance with golden hues as it made its way to show its beauty to the land and graced the grasses, trees and waters with its warm light. Gure wasn't new to witnessing a sunrise, but watching it from a new, high up area with a dear friend made it much more special.

"Oh Tarble, it's so pretty!" Gure exclaimed, standing up to get a better look, her little black eyes mist with tears. "Thank you so much for bringing me!"

Tarble stood as well and rubbed the back of his head in an 'it-was-nothing' manner, making his black hair rustle. "No problem, you _are_ my best friend; I was here yesterday when I first found this spot when it happened, and I thought you'd like it to." He told her, "this can be our secret spot, and we can come here every day to see it if you want to."

Gure gave him a happy nod in agreement, but then gazed up at him curiously.

"Why were you up here yesterday?" she innocently asked.

Tarble nearly fell over, but he laughed sheepishly. "Uh, I had to climb up here as punishment for being late for my evening training with Sukuma." He said, scratching his cheek in thought. "Speaking of which, I need to get you home so I won't be late for morning training."

"Doesn't that start soon?" Gure asked him, "it took us a while to climb up here; it might be the same climbing down."

Tarble just smiled at her, "who said we were gonna climb down?"

Before Gure could ask him what he meant, the Saiyan prince picked her up and maneuvered her around to where she once again clung to his back. "Tarble, what're you doing?!" Gure questioned with a small cry as he walked to the edge of the cliff. Taking one look down nearly made her faint.

"But Tarble, you can't fly yet!" Gure protested and she tried to wiggle off of him. But Tarble held her arms tight. Looking over his should to her with a serious expression on his face.

"Do you trust me?"

That question made Gure stop her struggle. Did she trust him? She trusted him with everything. And that confident look in his eyes made her calm enough not to try and get off again, but she tightened her arms around his throat and she closed her eyes tightly as she nestled her face in nape of his neck.

Smiling at his friends' bravery, Tarble let go of her arms and brought his hands behind him and locked them together under Gure to give her more support. Then, taking a deep breath, leaped off the edge.

The sensation of their falling made Gure cry out, and she tightened her hold on Tarble, nearly making him choke.

"Just trust me!" Tarble called to her.

And with that, he closed his eyes in concentration. Taking what he'd learned from his trainer, and concentrated on focusing his Ki to support him and Gure.

Though her eye's remained closed, Gure could feel that the two of them had stopped falling. Then after a moment, she braved a small peek, only to open her eyes wide in surprise at what she saw.

Tarble wasn't flying, but the two of them looked as though someone had put invisible rope around them and was easing them down to the ground. And Tarble was stood tall as though he were standing on a solid surface. To Gure, they were a wondrous sight to behold.

Once they were safely on the ground. Gure stumbled when she slid off Tarbles back, but he helped steady her. Then, after she regained her footing, she rounded on him with a large admiring smile.

"Wow Tarble! You're so amazing!" she stated, her eyes sparkling as she continued to give him compliments.

Tarble only smiled and let her praise him. He wasn't about to tell her that that was the first time he'd ever done it.

After Gure was finished, Tarble escorted her home. But before he turned to head out on his own way, Gures' soft voice made him halt.

"Um, do you think, can we do that again tomorrow Tarble?" Gure asked him.

Whether she was talking about watching the sunset, or gliding, Tarble didn't know. But he turned back to her with a smile.

"Sure."

Gures' face lit up with a happy smile of her own, and Tarble waved good bye with a promise to see her again later before he ran off to find Sukuma. Gure still kept her smile even after he disappeared from sight.

She couldn't wait to spend another treasured moment with him again.

* * *

**Hmm, chapter two in up in one day. I think I'm starting to get the hang of all, hurray!**

_**Please**_** don't get mad at me for making Tarble very un-Saiyan like, but watching him a few times on the movie made me realize that he really **_**wasn't**_** Saiyan like. The only Saiyan he's ever really known is his teacher Sukuma, my OC (you'll get to see more of him in the next chapter). And he was raised on a planet with aliens that couldn't ever hope to stand against conflict. **

**All-in-all, He seemed really gentle, and his pride didn't keep him from admitting that he wasn't strong enough to fight Abo and Kado on his own like Vegeta always did.**

**There, now that I've explained, let me know what you all think, ok?**

***P.S.: I have absolutely no Idea what the landscape of Raudo is like, **_**or**_** if it has more than one sun, I completely guessed. Curse my lack of knowledge! __***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Questions.**

* * *

Sukuma had always been a solider most of his life on planet Vegeta; he was strong, proud, and one of the fiercest of warriors. But he was also loyal, and filled with vigor. He possessed all of the promising qualities that were sought out in a Saiyan; which ultimately earned him his rank as a royal guard to the king.

Yes, he was a feared and well-known warrior on his home planet.

But now, everything was different. Now, here he was, currently residing on new planet, very far from home with the youngest son of King Vegeta.

Crowned Prince Tarble.

Raising a prince of Saiyans on an unfamiliar planet such as Raudo; was something Sukuma had never even imagined himself to ever be doing. Not in this, or _any_ of his future lifetimes. It just wasn't something he'd pictured himself to be doing.

Nine years ago, he'd been contemplating to formally step down from his longtime position as one of the royal guard. He saw himself settling down with a strong mate, and having children of his own. Children that he could be proud to raise, and then train them to become powerful warriors would be the pride of the Saiyan race. Maybe then they would want to follow in his footsteps, and train even harder to be good enough to become one of the royal guards themselves.

But before he even had a chance to come to a conclusion, King Vegeta came to him with an order to accompany his son to Raudo. There, Sukuma would train him, and teach him all he needed to know about his Saiyan heritage.

At first, Sukuma was against it.

He knew of the reasoning the child was being sent away, and he didn't want to waste his life away on babysitting duty on some godforsaken dirtball, raising a kid that didn't even belong to him, until who knew when.

But when the king laid the infant in his arms, not even bothering to wait for his answer, he took one look at the young princes' face, and something made him change his mind.

Now on to this day, nine years later, he _still_ couldn't figure out what did.

Prince Tarble was…._different_.

He looked like any other Saiyan did. And anyone one could tell that he was of the royal family, he looked like his elder brother, prince Vegeta, who in turn mirrored his father, minus the facial hair. He also inherited the mildly humorous short height of the royal family, but he was noticeably smaller. Plus, his hair was shorter, and a small tuft of ebony hair fell over the middle of his forehead. But that wasn't what separated him from other Saiyans. It was his personality.

Prince Tarble, it seemed, did not posses any sort of love for battle like most Saiyan children his age. He also noticed that the prince even tried to _avoid_ conflict of any sort with everyone around him outside of training. Sukuma was annoyed that a royal prince acted in this manner, it wasn't at all proper.

But at the same time, it _fascinated _him.

It was so rare, to a point where it really never happened, for a Saiyan child to be born with mild, almost _gentle_ spirit, royal or not.

Maybe he felt like he owed the King, for trusting him enough to be the trainer and guardian of his youngest son. Because his lord had high hopes that Sukuma alone would be able harden his son, make him stronger, and turn him into the Saiyan warrior he was meant to be.

Or, perhaps it was just the strange rarity of prince Tarbles personality itself that caused him to have a change of heart.

Though, either way, the reasoning didn't really matter to Sukuma that much anymore. For through these years of training and watching over him, he found that he was actually starting to grow a little fond of the boy.

But he'd be gasping out his last breath before he ever admitted that to anyone but himself though.

"Alright my price, that's enough for this morning." Sukuma started, "training will start again at noon."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tarble immediately plopped to the ground, panting in exhaustion. Sukuma watch quietly, and was unable to hold down his feelings of distaste. So much time had gone by, and the prince was still winded after five messily hours of training, not including an hour for warm-up. No matter if he liked the kid or not, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to improve.

But he said nothing, sitting down and closing his eye to rest a little himself before he went to eat his breakfast.

He didn't realize that Tarble stayed around, quietly watching him.

The young prince had always been curious about his trainer; he was really the only other Saiyan he'd ever spent time with. But even after all the time that has gone by, he really didn't know a single _thing_ about Sukuma, other than what he told him about being a royal guard for his father, the king. And he felt a little bad for it.

So, for a moment, Tarble silently observed Sukuma. The man's worn face was framed with black hair that went a little past his shoulders in thick, shaggy locks. He was very tall, and he looked bigger because his body bulked with rock hard muscle. Sukuma certainly did look very strong.

But the things that caught the most attention were the large scars that Sukuma wore. He had two jagged scars on his right arm that looked as though something with long claws had raked down from his bicep and zigzagged to his wrist, and then on his left thigh, it looked as though something had taken a bit from it.

And finally, ones that Sukuma seemed to be most proud of, twin scars that could be seen from under a black eye patch on his left eye.

He also had numerous of smaller ones, but Tarble was more drawn to those that stood out the most. He was fascinated, but at the same time, horrified.

Sukuma had taught him before that his race was one that liked to fight above anything else. But he couldn't understand how could anyone like something that only gave them scars like those his teacher wore.

Maybe now was a good time to find out more about Sukuma, and maybe understand a little more.

"Did…. Did those hurt?"

Sukuma's eye shot opened mildly startled, and looked over at the prince, who was bashfully looking at the ground.

"Um, your scars," Tarble said again, "did getting those hurt bad?"

Well, this was different.

After Sukuma and Tarble were finished with the training hours, the boy would usually run off to waste time playing with that Raudian child he made friends with. Now he was actually making an effort to know about him.

…Interesting.

"The pain of a battle only lasts for a short while, but the prize of battle lasts forever upon your skin for all to see." Sukuma started, deciding not to let this opportunity to speak with the prince slip by. "It's good to have a scar. It means that you had a worthwhile fight, and lived to tell an excellent tale. It means that you're strong." He crossed his arms proudly. "And it is always the strong's duty to teach the young how to fight, so that they may someday have tales of their own to share."

Tarble looked down at his hands, absorbing the information. He wasn't at all interested in getting a scar, and he really wasn't interested in fighting. But he was fascinated but the information. Sukuma was obviously strong, and had a lot of stories to tell. Maybe he'd ask about them sometime later. For right now, something bothered him a little.

"Are father and brother strong?" he asked.

"The strongest on Vegeta, such as why they were destined to rule it." Sukuma answered with a firm nod.

Tarble frowned as he thought about his family. He could faintly remember his father, and his brother Vegeta, but it was so long ago, and he'd never really spent a lot of time with either of them. He didn't really know why, but maybe Sukuma knew.

"Sukuma, may I ask another question?"

The elder Saiyan held back a growl of annoyance. "You are a Saiyan prince, your highness; you don't have to be so polite to the likes of me." He honestly blamed the inhabitants of this planet for encouraging this mannerism as they were responsible for watching him during the times they weren't training.

"Oh, right, sorry," Tarble said, not hearing another low grumble that came from his teacher. "Um, if my father and brother and supposed to be the strongest Saiyans on Vegeta, then how come they're not training me?"

Sukuma suddenly got a surprised look on his face. "What?"

"If my father and brother are the strongest, then how come you're here instead of them?" Tarble asked. "Or, how come _I'm_ not on Vegeta with them?"

His teacher was silent for a moment, but then he turned his face away, an unreadable look on his face. "We were sent here so you could get special training done without the distractions on Vegeta." He said. "And I'm here because your family was much too busy to come themselves."

Special training? Tarble could feel that there was a lot more to the story, but he was aware that Sukuma didn't want to talk anymore. Maybe he could ask later.

"Um, okay then, sir, I'll see you in a few hours." Tarble said, getting up and jogging off to meet Gure to help with chores so they could eat and have time to play a little before noon training started.

"Oh, and one more thing, my prince," he called, with a small smirk, before the boy went too far.

Tarble stopped, looking back at him curiously. "Yes, Sukuma?"

"The next time you want to show off to that friend of yours, make sure you try something a little safer."

* * *

**Geeze, this chapter took a little longer then I wanted to. Took my long enough though, right?**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know how it turned out, ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

* * *

Ever since that day Tarble that first move to get to know his teacher, he found that he wanted to know more about Sukuma. His trainer, in turn, didn't argue with the idea. In fact, he seemed rather pleased.

So, after their training sessions, Tarble and Sukuma would sit down together, and just talk.

Tarble would talk about his time when he would be with the Raudians, be it what would happen during his daily chores, or what the latest news would be. But most of the time, he'd talk about the time he spent with Gure.

And Sukuma in turn, would answer questions he had of his Saiyan heritage. A sometimes he would even tell him of old wars and battles that he's been a part of, and also tell him about his home planet. But he liked to hear about his father and brother the best.

His brother in particular.

Vegeta…, Sukuma always seemed to speak so highly about him, always saying how strong he was. Even at five years old, Vegeta seemed to have even surpassed his father strength. And that made him the pride of the Saiyan race. Every time Sukuma would talk about him, he grew more and more found of him. He would probably twenty-one by now, a man, so he must be even stronger. Tarble wanted so much to have the chance to see him again. Maybe, someday, he would.

But something still bothered him, question that he never had an answer for.

Why was he so far away from his home planet?

He was here for training, he knew that, but why so isolated from his race? Every time he would bring it up, Sukuma would become so withdrawn from him, telling him that he would explain it all when he was ready. This same reply from his teacher continued on for seven years, and every time he heard it, it would frustrate him more and more. Surely it was a difficult question to answer, so why would Sukuma dodge around it as much as he did?

Anyhow, he was sixteen now, and he decided that he was ready. He _would_ find out the truth, and he was going to have it _now_.

But at the moment, he was finishing up with his noon training, sparing with his teacher.

He became proud at the fact that he was keeping up with Sukuma as well as he was, and he no longer became so winded after his training as well. Sukuma seemed to be pleased with him too, but for some reason, he never seemed to be at all satisfied with how much he improved. He often wondered about that, too.

"_Focus_ your highness!" Sukuma suddenly yelled, "You're letting your thoughts wander!"

Tarble jolted in surprise, and gasped as he saw one of his trainers' large fists heading straight for his face.

Thinking quickly, Tarble leaped into the air, focusing his Chi energy to help him keep aloft. Letting loose a sigh of relief as a large bolder was unfortunate enough to take his place, and watched as it exploded into tiny pebbles on receiving the devastating blow.

One the dust and debris settled, Sukuma looked up at him, giving him a smirk.

"Well done, my prince." Sukuma said. "You're getting the hang of using you energy to fly, I see."

Tarble nodded, but didn't smile back, much to Sukuma's mild surprise. He was usually more cheerful than this when he managed dodge an attack like that. Thinking back, something had been pretty off with him as of late. And this was the first time he'd spaced off in the middle of a spar.

"Is something wrong my prince?" Sukuma asked as Tarble landed before him. "You've become so distracted lately."

Tarble remained silent for a moment, and then looked up at him. A fierce look of determination set on his face.

"You _know_ what's wrong, Sukuma." Tarble said. "And I want that answer now."

Sukuma was shocked at the newfound curtness of the usually tactful boy. But as to his statement, Sukuma did understand.

"My prince, as I've told you many times before, I'll-"

"-tell me when I'm ready." came a tart, unexpected interruption. "Your replies didn't fall on deaf ears, you know."

Again, Sukuma was surprised. Where did this sudden attitude come from? Puberty?

"I've waited long enough Sukuma! I'm not a little boy anymore!" Tarble told him. "How much longer are you going to keep the truth from me?!"

Tarble waited, staring Sukuma straight in the eye, inwardly hoping that the elder would finally give in and tell him the truth that longed to hear for so long.

His prayers were answered when Sukuma finally gave a sigh of defeat.

"You're right, my prince," Sukuma said, "You certainly aren't a little boy anymore."

Tarble could barley retain his excitement, but he managed to keep silent and let his teacher have a moment to prepare himself.

Sukuma felt so uncomfortable with this, but it was his princes' wish. So who was he to deny him the truth? Sukuma would just have to breathe deep, and get this over with.

"You understand that the Saiyans are a race that are solely made up of warriors, a race that are ready to fight from the day they take in their first breath."

Tarble nodded, his attention at full alert.

"And a race such as ours, that values strength above anything else, it's imperative that we separate the strong from the weak."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Once Saiyan children are born, they are all inspected." Sukuma continued. "If a child is proven to be strong, and have a fighting spirit, then they train to become the strongest they can be, ready to serve their king and fight great battles in his name."

"And the weaker babies?" Tarble asked, listening intently, "what happens to them?"

"Most of them stay on Vegeta, and grow to become part of the lower class soldiers, but some, if their parents wish it, they... they are….." Sukuma hesitated, not sure if he wanted to continue.

"They're what, Sukuma?!" Tarble demanded. He had a bad feeling about this, but he was so close to the truth! He _had_ to hear this!

"I... I'm not sure I should tell you, my prince." His teacher said, "I don't know if you will be able to handle the truth."

Sukuma was surprised at himself, why was he being so nervous about this? He'd never had a problem telling others about the Saiyan way of life before.

But then again, no one had ever asked.

Every friend he'd ever had was a Saiyan, so they had already known, and he never made it a habit to converse with aliens of the planets he raided.

Tarble himself was a Saiyan, but Sukuma neglected to tell him this crucial system, and he did it on purpose because the young prince wasn't tough enough to accept it.

So instead, Sukuma told himself he'd wait until he hardened the boy, wait until he was stronger, and less of a tender soul. But even though the boy improved significantly, the elder Saiyan knew that he still wasn't ready.

Then, he realized that he had gotten too close to the child. He didn't want to see him hurt.

"Please, Sukuma, I don't care how much it hurts! I _have_ to know!" Tarble pleaded, latching onto Sukuma's wrist desperately, as if he thought Sukuma would disappear before he said anything. "I just have to know! _Please_!"

Sukuma Grit his teeth, torn. He wasn't ready! He shouldn't say! But the Prince was asking him, _begging_ him to tell him why he was here. After a few moments of silence, he inwardly sighed, bitter, defeated.

"They're sent away." Sukuma said, closing his eye. "To raise themselves and live on other planets, _if_ they survive the trip." Sukuma decided it was best to leave out the part, that once those who are sent away become old enough, they wipe the planet they resided on clean of native life, so that the Saiyans take the planet for themselves. He knew Tarble would not like that bit of information since he had grown so attached to the Raudians.

But even without it, the main truth of the situation left the prince uncomfortably quiet, and he felt the grip on his wrist slacken, and eventually leave him.

Tarble just stood there, trying to digest what Sukuma told him. They... they were sent _away_?

He looked around him, looking at the planet he known and lived on through his entire life. Looking at the grass, the sky, the village that rested miles away from the training grounds, this place that he once saw as a wonderful home in all his sixteen years; now, instead, his feelings for it were dull, _empty_.

"So… f-father sent me here, sent me away, because he thought I was _weak_?"

"You were weak, my prince," Sukuma said, rather bitterly. "You _still_ are."

"But… but how? _why_?!" Tarble asked, "You said so yourself that I'm getting stronger than I was!"

"By your own personal standards, you have improved, but by the Saiyan ranks, you would only be considered stronger than the average third class warrior." Sukuma said.

Third class. The weak class.

"But, they determine strength from _infants_" the prince protested, rather angrily.

"Even moments after birth, a Saiyan has the need for battle boiling in their blood. I've seen many doctors with broken noses and missing teeth after a child had been delivered." Sukuma said, "you're brother was among a stronger class of warriors who'd even tried to kill their doctors."

"Surely I must have done something too!"

Sukuma shook his head, "from what your father told me, they thought you were still born because you didn't make a sound." Sukuma said. "Only when your tail was grasped did you cry, but you didn't even attempt to fight off the one who offended you."

"I was just a _baby_!" Tarble insisted, his anger growing.

"As I've surely pointed out, infancy doesn't matter." Sukuma said. "If one can't fight, regardless of age, then they are considered weak. And if one is weak, then they have no place among the Saiyan ranks. There is no room for weakness when a races top priority is to be strong."

Tarble was shaking. This must be a dream, a nightmare! It had to be a lie! But the reality of the truth hit him in the gut like one of Sukuma's rock shattering punches.

"So father just sent me away, just like that, without giving me time to prove myself?" he asked. "Was he only worried about the royal family's reputation? That I would break it apart? I bet he didn't care about me at all!"

"That's not true!" Sukuma said, "If your father really hadn't cared for you, then I would not be here!" he was irritated at how the prince was acting. The boy was angry, he understood that, but assuming such ludicrous things, especially about his father's actions was unacceptable.

"But you don't _want_ to be here, right?!" Tarble accused with a yell, "you _never _did!You want to be back home on Vegeta! You want to marry and have children of you own!"

"_Warrior_ children!"

Sukuma was stunned, just _stunned_. Never before had he heard such anger, such _bitterness_ from his charge. This was such a sudden change; he wasn't at all prepared how to handle this.

"You never wanted to be stuck training a weakling like me!" the boy continued. His fists were balled into tight fights, and tail was puffed in rage. "You rather just go back to your precious fighting planet, and abandon me like my father!"

At that, Sukuma finally got over his shock, angry himself. He knew that the prince was upset, and it was Sukuma's own fault for heading in his questions too early, but the boy was going too far with his words; and not at all behaving like he should.

"Your highness!" Sukuma said sternly, "stop this foolishness at once! A prince does not act in this manner!"

"Then I don't want to be a prince anymore!"

As soon as those words left his lips, Sukuma's eye's flashed and in the blink of an eye, he was gone, only too suddenly reappear right in front of the boy, grabbing him firmly under the arm and lifting him up to where his toes barley scrapped the ground.

Tarble struggled to get free at first, yelling at him to let go, but when Sukuma applied more pressure on his arm that threatened to break it, the young prince ceased his attempts with a pained wince and fell silent.

"Know this," Sukuma whispered, his voice laced with anger. "Never before, have I ever even_ dreamt_ of striking a son of the royal family, then how I _wish_ I could at this moment."

His own tail, free from its usual place around his waist, lashed. His single eye glittered with intense rage. Something else too, Tarble noticed with surprise, it was hurt.

"This is how our race has survived, and like it or not, this is how it will continue."Sukuma continued. "Your father knew that you would not survive, even if you stayed, and that is why he asked me to raise you here." His grip began to lessen, but he still kept that look of anger. "Do not ever accuse him otherwise, and do not _dare _accuse me of wants you don't even know I have!"

Finally, Sukuma released him, staring him down, not caring that he was of the royal line anymore.

"Go on now; we will continue this when you are of a calmer mind."

Tarble stood there for a moment, rubbing his sore arm. Sukuma had a feeling he had something more to say, but before he had a chance to dismiss it, the boy beat him to it.

"You were holding back…"

Sukuma blink at his statement, wondering if he heard correctly. "What?"

"I've never seen you move like that before." Tarble continued, looking up at his teacher with an accusing look. "You've been holding back this whole time."

The elder Saiyans hardened expression, for a moment, softened up a little, and almost looked ashamed. It was swept away seconds later by a more, emotionless one, but Tarble already had all he needed to know.

The prince only glance up at him, his eyes set in a hard glare, and then he turned and flew off. Leaving Sukuma all alone with only the silent company of his own thoughts.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry I've been taking so long in updating, it's not by choice, I swear! **

**This chapter may seem kind of rushed, and I apologize for that, I might go back and fix it up a little later.**

**Well, let me know what you all think though, ok?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Anger

Just as Tarble was, Gure wasn't at all having a pleasant day herself.

She'd already been done and finished with her afternoon chores, and had come out to a quiet field where she would often wait and meet up with Tarble. And spend her free time until the prince had to go back to Mr. Sukuma for his evening training, and her to prepare supper with her mother.

She would always come alone, but today, she had company with her.

Most unwelcome, most _unpleasant_ company.

"Hey Gure," Carpoba greeted, none too friendly, "what a coincidence meeting you here." His two friends, Sapo and Emu, said nothing to her, but they both had cruel smiles on their faces.

Gure frowned in distaste, 'coincidence'? Pffft! More like followed. She didn't say anything to them however; it was always better for her just to ignore them.

"I don't think Gure wants to talk to us, Carp." Sapo said.

"She probably only speaks with _other_ outsiders," Emu suddenly added. "I mean, she spends enough of her time with those aliens,"

He was referring to Tarble. Even though her father, the village leader, had welcomed him and his mentor to their home, there were still many others that didn't trust either of them at all.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ your freak of a friend?" Carpoba mused, "Shouldn't he be here by now? Maybe he forgot about you."

Gure tensed, turning around to fix them with a glare. Their cruel words and intentions towards her never bothered her as much, she would always be able to block them out and keep quiet until they eventually grew bored and left her alone. But though she knew his accusation about Tarble forgetting her wasn't true, she hated hearing him, or anyone, insult her best friend. She just couldn't stand it!

"He is _not_ a freak!" Gure said angrily, "quite calling him that!"

Obviously, from the surprised looks on their faces, this was the first time she'd ever said a word to them, an angry one at that. Then they all smiled in triumph, _now_ they finally knew what got under her skin.

"Ooo, looks like she's growing a backbone now, guys," Carpoba "I think the anowah has a thing for aliens."

Anowah… strange… misfit.

She was often called this by everyone in the village, whether or not they talked about her when she wasn't near, or like these three boy, when she was called it outright.

On Raudo, its inhabitants lived very typical, very simple lives. The Raudian men did most of the physical labors of outdoor chores, from tending fields, to building. And then there were the women, who usually looked after things more close to home after they had married.

Her people were a race who only woke up every day only to daily labors; they had nothing to fight over, nothing to strive for. She was born on a planet where its inhabitants never had any hopes, and never had any dreams of things that were

Inhabitants who were content in only living 'simple lives'.

Gure on the other hand, wasn't like the other people of Raudo; she didn't wish to have a 'simple life'.

Ever since she was little, she wanted adventure, and to see amazing sights. She didn't like the same old things she did as a child, _still _didn't. And marriage was something she never thought of often. Though she _had_ admitted to Tarble once before that she would sometimes, when she found a quiet moment, she'd wonder who fate would pair her up with.

But before that, she just wanted to witness something that she would never have the chance to see in such a mundane lifestyle.

It was this, however, that made her such an outcast throughout the entire village. And though the village leaders, her father and mother, loved her dearly, they could do little about the teasing it brought her.

Especially since she wouldn't tell them that she was being harassed.

And her friendship with Tarble, an alien that they hadn't fully accepted, made it even worse for her as well.

"That's a laugh, what if they marry?" Emu asked. "There's a paring I'd love to see!"

Sapo sniggered, "the anowah and the alien, what a perfect match!"

"He may be an alien, but at least I know he's a far better person than any of you!" Gure snapped, finally having enough of their cruel taunts. "He's much kinder _and_ smarter too!"

Carpoba sneered at her. "Oh shut up, anowah! Know your place!" with that, he shoved her hard unto the ground, making her cry out in pain.

Gure suddenly felt a wind rush over her, and Carpoba's laugh at his deed was cut short by his own screech of pain. As well as Emu's and Sapo's.

Gure looked up, and her little eyes widened at the sight before her.

It was Tarble!

He stood before her, standing tall and proud with his back to her. His tails bristled and was lashing back and forth with obvious agitation. Gure wanted to smile when she saw him, but instead, she felt worried, something wasn't right with him.

After a moment, Tarble turned to her, and her stomach churned with unease. His normally kind face was twisted into a look of wild feral rage; she almost didn't recognize him at all.

Without a word, Tarble whipped back towards the three bullies, and with and enraged yell, he was upon them with lightning speed. Emu was the first to go done with a forceful punch to the gut, then Sapo, and finally Carpoba. But it didn't stop with punches, Tarble continued to shower them with a series of kicks as well. And when someone would try to run away, he was always dragged back for more.

Gure didn't know what to do, she felt paralyzed as she continued to watch him mercilessly attack the three Raudian boys. Listen to their screams of agony as well as Tarbles angry growls and snarls.

_What happened to him??_

This couldn't possibly be Tarble, not this vicious, angry… _monster_, it just couldn't be him! The Tarble she knew, the Tarble she grew up with, the one that she shared her secrets and happiness with.

The one she had grown to deeply care for.

A howl of pain made her flinch; he was hurting those three boys so bad, they were so beaten, and bloody, but he still continued to harm them. Gone was her kind, sweet friend, he'd never do anything like this to anyone!

"S-stop!" she found herself weakly saying, "please, stop it!"

She had say it louder, she had to stop him, before he continued to hurt them. If she allowed him to continue, he might do something even worse. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to block out the image of that possibility. She had to find her voice! She had to stop this _now_!!

"**Tarble Stop!!**"

Upon hearing her scream, the Saiyan prince halted his arm as he was about to throw another punch unto Carpoba, and looked over at Gure. His eyes were ablaze, his mouth set in a large, fanged snarl. For the first time in her life, Gure was scared of him, but she had to make him stop.

"Please, just stop," Gure said, she was crying. "Please Tarble, you've done enough, leave them alone."

At the sight of her tears, Tarbles' features slowly began to relax. Then his eyes blinked, a look of dazed confusion appearing behind them, and then looked back to the Raudian boys he'd fought with. After a second of looking them over, realization and shock soon dawned over him.

Carpoba's face was beaten and bruised, dripping with blood. Emu and Sapo were sprawled on the ground in an equal state and were all whimpering with pain, as well as shivering with fear. They were all in so much pain, and it was he himself who had dealt it to them.

A look of horror meet Tarbles' face, what had he _done_?!

He dropped Carpoba to the ground. The three of them, sensing that Tarble had no intention to beat on them anymore, used this opportunity to get out of there as fast as their legs could carry them.

Tarble only watched them go, and then dropped to his knees, keeping his back to Gure. He couldn't bear face her, not if she might still have that look of fear…

…Fear of him.

He felt his eyes sting, and his eyes began to moisten with tears. Sukuma had told him that tears were a sign of weakness. But knowing that he'd terrified his greatest friend, nearly killed three boys, and with added to the weight of his newly found truth. So, it really wouldn't matter if he cried or not, right? He_ was_ weak after all.

Though, despite the fact that he wanted to let them go, Tarble made himself hold back his tears.

"G-Gure…" he started, trying to keep his voice steady. "I'm so… I'm so sorry!"

He might have been alone there; she might have run away as well, but he wouldn't have blamed her.

"Forgive me," he was pleading with her now, if she was still with him, he could only pray that she could. "Forgive me, please, I-I just couldn't stop…"

A few moments passed, and he heard nothing, she must have really gone away.

But just as he gave up hope, he felt warm little arms wrap themselves tenderly around his neck. And he opened his eyes to see himself looking across the field over a small shoulder.

"It's okay…." Gure voice was soft and hushed to his ear, and he could feel her shivering against him. "…I'm here for you," she whispered to him, "I'll always be here for you."

Despite that she was still scared, Tarble felt relief, and happy that she was with him. Offering him comfort.

He smiled softly, gratefully, then closed his eyes and laid his chin on her shoulder. Wrapping his own arms around her and holding her even closer to him.

He felt so blessed to have a friend like Gure.

* * *

**Ah geeze! This chapter seems kinda 'iffy' to me. But, that's just my own opinion. Let me know what you guys think, okay?**

** And sorry again that it took so long to post! -__-;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Comfort.**

* * *

Tarble and Gure rested at the top of their special place, the small cliff they first witnessed a beautiful sunrise together those seven years ago.

Tarble had brought flown them there, and they stayed there together. Neither of them really knew for sure how long they were there for, but then, they didn't really care.

Though the sky had started darken

Evening practice must have been started by now, but Tarble had little to absolutely no intention of going tonight, or ever again. He didn't want to see Sukuma anymore. Not after today

The young prince had laid his head upon her lap, and Gure was stroking her little finger through the black locks of his hair, giving him as much comfort as she could. This was something they had always done when they were children. Whenever Tarble would feel upset, he'd ask Gure if she would stroke his hair.

His hair being stroked always had a way of calming him, and making him feel a little better. It was a rather embarrassing action, so it was something he'd only ever ask Gure to do. She didn't seem to mind it, however, and she even said that she liked to touch his hair.

She also said that it made her happy to comfort him in this way.

And here she was to offer that comfort again. When just hours ago, he was fighting a losing battle with his raging feelings, and after seeing Carpoba push her down, herd her yell, that was the last straw, he completely snapped.

He'd lost control of himself, and scared her with his violent behavior, but she was still here with him, and giving him the comfort he missed, the comfort he needed more than ever. Gure was such a good friend to him, and their friendship would be one that he would be sure to treasure forever.

The two of them stayed like that in silence, a long while after Tarble had told Gure what had happened that afternoon. Now that Gure knew the root of his sudden outburst, she felt less afraid, and more understanding and supportive.

Though she was more enlightened, she silently wondered what would become of the relationship between Tarble and Sukuma.

She'd only met the older Saiyan very few times, when he'd come to the village for supplies. He was a tall, very imposing person; everyone was scared of him, and kept away from him as much as they could when he came. Because of this, his visits were very brief. So she never really got the chance to know him, and she wasn't allowed to come to the training grounds.

But still, even in those short moments of seeing him walk though the village with Tarble, she could somehow sense that there was a very faint bond between them. And Tarble always spoke such praise whenever they were together. How Sukuma was the strongest person he knew, next to his father and brother, how wise he was, how _amazing_ he was. Tarble really looked up to him. And Sukuma, she sometimes noticed, would always a watchful eye for her best friend.

It was difficult for her to believe that Sukuma was solely here now just because of an order. She was sure that the elder man still had that strange round ship, so couldn't he have just left?

Tarble was always welcome at her household, so he'd have a place to stay even with Sukuma gone. And even _if_ Tarble was considered weaker by his races' standards, he was far stronger than anything Raudo contained. Surely Sukuma knew he could easily protect himself.

If Sukuma did indeed have this knowledge, then why hadn't Gure heard the sound of the ship? Why hadn't she seen it leave the planet?

She knew he was still here, but _why_? He could easily return to his home planet and say that training Tarble was a lost cause. So what was keeping him here still?

There had to be something more than duty behind this.

"Gure…. what should I do?"

Tarbles' voice jolted her from her thoughts; they'd been silent for so long, the sudden break in it startled her. "What do you mean, Tarble?"

The young prince let out a deep sigh, "I... I just don't know what to think anymore," Tarble said, "I don't know what to say, what to _do_."

Gure still continued to run her little fingers through his hair, lightly rubbing the scalp under the back strands. "I think you should try and talk to Sukuma again."

She felt Tarble tense, and he let out bitter snort. "I seriously doubt that's going to do any good."

"You will never know until you've given it a try," Gure told him. "Maybe something good _will_ come."

"Well I don't think so!" Tarble firmly ground out, standing up. "He lied to me Gure; he kept it all away, made me think that I was here because, because I was special..."

Tarble sighed again, his anger deflating into sadness.

"But I was sent away because I was weak, that's all there was to it… I was just…weak."

Gure wasn't sure what she could do for him; she hated seeing him so hurt like this. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt too. Though she didn't fully understand the Saiyan way, but she knew it was because of their system that she was able to know him, and she was happy. Didn't he know that too? Wasn't he happy to know her too?

"Well, I'm glad that you are weak then!"

Tarbles onyx eyes widened, and he whipped his head around to face her. Shock etched in his features.

"G-Gure?!"

"If you _were_ as strong as Sukuma, as strong as your family, then you never would have come here, right? I never would have met you!" she said, a fierce look of determination on her face. "I'm glad that you're the way you are, otherwise, I wouldn't have had such a great friend like you!"

Tarble was still too surprised to speak, but… she was right. If he had been as strong as his father, or even his teacher, Tarble would have stayed on Vegeta, Gure, he wouldn't have ever known that she'd existed. And as much as he tried too, he couldn't even _think_ of a life without Gure as a part of it.

Tarble was silent for a while, and Gure began to grow worried, losing her confidence. "I'm much weaker than you, Tarble, do you like me any less because of that fact?" she suddenly asked, her black eyes "Was staying here, playing with me, laughing with me, _growing up with me_… was that really so much of a bad thing?"

Tarble immediately shook his head, "no! Gure, that's not true!" he told her, "I loved every moment we shared together!"

"Then shouldn't that enough? What does it matter if you were thought weak?" Gure asked, "I'm an outsider to my village, and I'm picked on, but it's all made up for because I'm alive to spend one more day with you, and that's all I need!"

Tarble looked at Gure, looked at her good and long, she was right again, absolutely right. He truly cherished every minute of every day with Gure, so it should be enough for him too, it _was_ enough.

Finally, after hearing Gures' words, Tarble finally felt a little better, he actually felt the corners of his mouth lift into a small, grateful smile. She didn't care that he was weak.

But, Sukuma more than likely did.

Sukuma, thinking of his teacher made his smile fade. Out of Gures', Sukumas' opinion of him was something that was important to him. He wondered what his mentor was doing now, what he was thinking… they didn't exactly part on good terms.

It was amazing to him that all the anger he felt for his teacher before, after hearing Gures' supportive words, it just disappeared. But now, in its place, was shame, and also fear.

What if Sukuma was still angry with him? What if he didn't want to see or even speak to him again.

Tarble looked out over the cliff, over the darkening horizon, thoughts of Sukuma hating him racing through his head. But the touch of a little hand grasping his own made him jerk, and looked down to see Gure gently smiling up at him.

"Go talk to him again, Tarble," she urged, "I know that you care about him, and I'm sure he cares about you too, I know it."

Tarble hesitantly nodded, he should at least try. "Do you want me to take you home before I go and see him?"

Gure smiled and nodded, "yes, mother and father must be worried."

Without another word, Tarble took Gure in his arms, and took to the sky. Once he had Gure safe at home, he would try and make things right between Sukuma and himself.

He could only hope that nothing would happen to make it any worse.

* * *

** Again, I'm sorry for late posting, but it sucks having little to no access to one computer in a household with more than one person __.**

**I can't wait for my laptop to be fixed… **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you think. :) **

**I can't wait to write the next chapter. It's really going to put the friendship between Gure and Tarble to the test. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Beast **

* * *

**Alright! My laptop is FINALLY fixed! No more waiting for my turn on a computer, no more getting kicked off while I'm writing, I can write as much as I want to and I stayed up all night to get this chappy **_**done**_**! WOOT!!* leaps for joy!* **

**But before you read the story, I'd like to give a special shout out to two very special fellow writers whom I come to totally adore. To the always amazing Strefe, one of my most frequent and most appreciated reviewers along with the ever wonderful ****Cr3at1v3M1nd25. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, you really inspire me to keep on writing! I absolutely LOVE you!!**

**And now, I'd like to welcome my surprise guest, *smiles cheerfully*who has currently been hiding here ever since the event after the awesome latest chapter of my buddy, Strefe's, fanfic, here's Prince Vegeta! **

**Vegeta-How insulting! I am most certainly not hiding!**

**Me-Pffft, please, we both know you snuck out of the GR when Strefe wasn't looking which, FYI, was **_**very **_**un-princely.**

**Vegeta-And how could you possibly know **_**anything**_** about royalty you insignificant pesant woman?! **

**Me-Alright, before anything else let's get one thing straight, my name is Ani. Call me 'woman' again, and I'll make you regret choosing my abode as a hiding place!**

**Vegeta-I am**_** not **_**hiding!*then smirks arrogantly,* And I seriously doubt you have the power to do anything against me, **_**woman**_

**Me-*Glares at Vegeta a second before taking pen and scribbling down on a piece of paper***

**Me-*looks up with a satisfied smirk* not only are you weaker than Goku, but you're weaker than **_**Hercule **_**too.**

**Vegeta-*gets a surprised reaction that quickly turns to rage.* "**_**sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me!?!?!**_**" *clamps hand over mouth, utterly shocked at hearing his voice, then glares demandingly at me***

**Me-"Well, since I **_**am**_** the author here, I figured that if you can't say anything nice to me, then I'd make you sing one of my favorite songs every time you'd speak. *smirks evilly* it sounds even more adorable coming from you, by the way.**

**Vegeta-*face flushes red with anger and embarrassment* "Dup-i-dup-i-do la da! Dup-i-dup-i-do la da!" * grits teeth in rage and goes super Saiyan* "My heart skips a beat When you walk in the room! I go boom, boo-" * instantly clamps teeth shut, and charges up a chi blast.* **

**Me-"ah,ah,ah,* wags finger* you so much as lay a finger on me and I won't change you back!."**

**Vegeta-*reluctantly powers down and crosses arms in a huff. Also refusing to open his mouth***

**Me- there, now you just patiently wait here, and I'll ponder on whether or not to fix your voice. You'll get my answer at the end of this fic.**

**Well, hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

It was still early into the evening when Tarble reached the hut that he shared with his mentor. After he dropped Gure near her village, he decided that he'd apologize to Sukuma for his behavior earlier at training, and hopefully things will get a little better between them. But once he arrived to his destination, his stomach was doing flips with nervousness. And all the thoughts that raced in a whirl around his mind did nothing to help sooth him.

_What should he say?_

_Was Sukuma still angry at him?_

_Would he hear out his apology?_

………_would he even care?_

Tarble forced his thoughts to come to a halt, and took in a deep breath, raising a fist and knocking on the door.

"S-Sukuma?" Tarble started with uncertainty, "…It's me…"

Tarble heard no answer from the inside. Was his teacher ignoring him? If so, then he _was_ still angry. Nevertheless, Tarble was determined to try and have Sukuma hear him out.

"Sukuma, if you please, I'd like to talk to you." Tarble stated, putting his palm on the door, hesitantly pushing it open and stepping inside.

"I wanted to apolo-"

He stopped himself when his eyes only meet with the dark empty room of the hut. Sukuma was nowhere to be seen.

At the sight of this, Tarble a little disappointed. He'd hoped that Sukuma would be here waiting for him so he'd be able to get this situation done and over with, but then he felt relief. This would be a perfect opportunity to use the time it took for Sukuma return to think of how he should start the apology.

Tarble could wait up, even if it took all night for Sukuma to come back.

Tarble walked in, picking up a glass jar, he gave it a little shake. And a soft, golden glow from the three Solarisects that resided inside the container lit up the single room.

He stretched his arms to get rid of the uncomfortable chinks in his shoulders and back, and then removed his armor. His chest was already feeling tight enough without having something constricting around it.

Then, he set his armor near the fire pit that rested at the center of the hut, and sat down on one of the two beds. Finally, he put his elbows on his knees, rested his chin upon folded hands, and closed his eyes. And he let his mind go to work.

He pondered if he should wait and let Sukuma say something before he said his part when he arrived, or if it should be he to speak first. He played mental pictures in his mind, and either way, they both end up the same…. In disaster

With the kind of man Sukuma was, a hard, proud, most _affront_ person Tarble had ever known, and Tarble distinctly remembered many times before when he'd even _think_ the word 'sorry', Sukuma would get really irritated at him. So maybe this whole thing would just make him even angrier.

Now, the more Tarble thought about it, the more he dreaded Sukumas' return.

***CLINK!***

Tarble was startled from his thoughts and leapt off the bed, "Sukuma?!"

He looked around, but Sukuma wasn't there, he was still alone. So what made the-

***CL-CLINK!***_**Bzzzt!!**_

He looked over to the small round table, his eyes meeting with the rooms only light source were he saw that one of the Solarisects had half of its body out from under the thin covering, and was flapping its four golden yellow wings while wiggling forward to get itself free.

"Hey!" Tarble rushed towards the table to keep the little bug from getting away, but it was too late. The glowing insect finally broke free of its glass prison and flew rapidly around the room. Tarble manage to quickly reseal the jar to keep the last Solarisects from following, and then proceeded trying to recapture the buzzing escapee.

Tarble kept his eyes locked on the bug, trying hard to keep up with it without damaging anything within the hut. But no matter how close he came to catching it, it would always dodge away from his grasp with bursts of speed. This kept up for a while, and Tarble was beginning to get frustrated.

"Get back here!" Tarble demanded. He made a rush at it, thrusting his arm forward, hoping to catch it in his hand, but before he could get his fingers over it, his arm suddenly followed the insect through an open window, and he collided with wall surrounding it.

His face stung a little from the impact, but Tarble shook it off and ran outside around to the back of the hut.

He found that it had landed, its glow dimmed so not to be seen by its predator while it rested its wings after the chase inside the hut. It appeared to not have noticed him yet, so Tarble crept up silently, his hands poised and ready. Tarble actually felt a smile on his lips; he'd get it this time! even his tail was wagging in anticipation.

1……2……3…..

"GOTCHA!!"

Tarble pounced upon it, but the Solarisect suddenly flashed with a bright light that made Tarble close his eyes. He kept going on though, until his hands hit the hard surface of the thing the little glow bug landed on, and he was careful to cup his hands so as not to squish it.

He blinked the dots out of his eyes, and leaned over his hands, and parted them just enough to let him peek inside and view his prize.

However, he was soon disappointed to find his hands over an empty space.

He looked around himself for a moment, and then looked up. Sure enough, there was the Solarisect flying high into the air. It's golden glow seemed brighter to him somehow, and it flew so gracefully, as though it were dancing to celebrate its newfound freedom…..

…he just decided to let it go.

Sighing heavily, Tarble looked to see what exactly the glow bug landed on before, he'd been so focused on catching it, he really didn't get the chance to pay any sort of notice it. The surface of it was smooth and hard, and it was completely white.

He stepped back and realized that it was the space pod.

Tarble had always seen it here; it was the same one that he and Sukuma arrived to Raudo in many years ago.

'_The same one that your father cast you away in'_

Tarble closed his eyes, he still felt bitter about the reasoning behind his being on this planet, but he had to put those feelings aside now. What was done was all in the past, so there was no use in trying to change it. All he could do now was move forward, and he could do so with Gure at his side.

With that, he opened his eyes, looking over the space pod. He'd never been inside it since he was an infant, and ever since then Sukuma never let him near the thing. It was their only form of transportation around and he was a bit paranoid about its well being. But despite that, all in all, he_ was_ rather curious about it. And Sukuma _still_ hadn't arrived yet….

Maybe he could take a little peek

He walked around to the front of the pod, looking at its single ruby colored window. He'd seen Sukuma open it many times before to do maintenance checks inside, he'd just waved his arm at the front and-

***SSSSSHHHHHTT!!* **

The door opened with a hiss, revealing its interior.

Honestly, there was nothing all that special about it. The walls inside of it were white and padded, there were some control panels, but it was still puzzling to him. How could someone operate it? While it looked really mundane, it also seemed very complicated. Maybe he'd understand it better if he viewed it from the inside.

He made a quick glance around the area, once he was sure he was alone, he carefully put a foot inside. He'd only be a minute, and Sukuma would never have to know. He stepped further inside, looking around, at the center it looked like a large heavily padded chair that looked as though it was built into the walls.

Tarble moved in further, reaching out a hand and putting it on a counsel to help him keep balance as he tried to climb all the way inside the pod.

*CLICK!*

Tarble froze as he felt something give under his palm, and he quickly removed his hand from his position. An action he immediately regretted as bright, white light flooded his vision.

Tarble yelped in pain and stumbled off the pod, rubbing and blinking his eyes to clear away the sparkling green and yellow dots that swam before them.

Once he finally got his vision back, he looked back into the space pod, making sure to stay clear of the light as he searched for the button he pushed.

He found it, and his eyes widened as he read the label…

**MOON PROJECTOR**

Tarble gave gasp and kept his eyes averted to anywhere but the sky.

Sukuma had warned him that he should never look at a moon if one should ever show. His reasoning behind it the elder kept to himself with that irritating answer he had heard so many times before, _'I'll tell you when you're ready'_. Tarble made a move to quickly turn off the projector, but movement on the ground suddenly caught his eye. And once his glanced down, he came to an astonishing sight.

He could see his shadow.

He could only stare at it in wonder, was this coming from the moon? He never thought anything could shine bright enough during the night to leave one, but there it was. His dark silhouette was there on the grass, which in turn, was bathed in beautiful silver light.

Raudo didn't have a moon; its nights were instead filled with glowing bugs like Solarisects, and also by flowers and plants that stored their energy by basking in the sun all throughout the day. And by nightfall, soft glows gave light all throughout the lands and dotted the skies.

Tarble then look at his arms, they seemed to shine as the unfamiliar silver light graced him with its touch. Then he remembered something, Sukuma told him once that he had seen the moon before.

He had asked about the moon after Sukuma told him to never view one, what it was like, he didn't know what it was. And and his mentor explained about how beautiful and majestic it was, and how a single glance would be able to fill a Saiyan with intense power.

Tarble didn't really understand what Sukuma meant, but he felt a little cheated. How could something that sounded so wonderful be so dangerous? He wanted to witness the moons beauty too, feel for himself the power of it.

And view it in all of its full, bright glory

* * *

_**EARLIER**_

* * *

It was just beginning to get dark since after the Princes' heated departure, and Sukuma sat alone inside the hut he made for the two of them. He had planned about staying up for the prince, and trying to have a more civil conversation about the ordeal.

But shamefully, his courage for confronting his highness was deteriorating. And considerations to abandoning the hut for another place to spend the night until the morning began to cross his mind.

Before he made a decision however, a messenger from the Raudian village had come to Sukumas' hut with a beckoning to come to the house of Jabaru and Nonda, the village leaders. For what reason, he didn't know. But he figured he might as well go and see what was going on. It wasn't often that the two leaders, whom he actually began to consider as good acquaintances, would call him over.

And this would be a good chance to help him get his mind off of the previous events.

Something was odd though, once he reached the village; all of its inhabitants seemed to be more wary of him than usual, most even glared at him. This made him a little curious, but not enough to really care to ask.

Though once he arrived to the home of Jabaru and Nonda, they seemed a little worried. Apparently, their daughter hadn't returned home as of yet, which was very unusual for her as she always made sure to return home before it got dark.

That wasn't why the called for him though.

They summoned him to their home to discuss certain violent events that had happened earlier to three village boys. Whose parents were saying that the reasons for their condition were dealt by the hands of prince Tarble.

Once Sukuma heard their accusations, he laughed. It wasn't possible for his highness to be anything but soft to anyone or anything, and he told them so. But once the boys presented themselves to him, he was in every way astounded.

Though they had been dressed up, Sukuma could just as easily tell that they had been beaten up pretty badly, bruises and cuts decorated their little bodies, it even seemed that it hurt them to even breathe.

The _prince_ had done this?!

Sukuma knew that he'd been angry, but he never imagined that he'd ever be angry enough to inflict this kind of damage upon someone.

It really wasn't looking good for the two Saiyans' but before anything else was said, the door to the house was opened and the familiar body of Gure walked in with a few words to say about the whole situation.

Apparently, the boys had been teasing her, and the eldest of them also knocked her down. The young prince had only been defending her. They had only brought their state upon themselves.

That seemed to take the tension off of Sukuma and his charge, and turn it to the three guilty looking boys.

Once the boys and their families left the premises, Jabaru and Nonda rounded on Gure with questions of their own.

She replied to them that Tarble had needed to be in her company, and they stayed together as long as they needed to. And once he was calmed down enough, Tarble had brought her back and dropped her off at the outskirts of the village. And that the prince was going back to the hut that Sukuma shared with him before she apologized for coming home so late and sent herself to bed.

Sukuma was relieved, at least now he knew that the boy was safe at the hut…

But what now?

It would most likely be a very tense atmosphere to endure if he returned right away, what if the boy was still angry? What should he say to him?

He took in a deep breath, and willed away some of his Saiyan pride to ask advice from the only person he knew and trusted enough who undoubtedly might have had dealt with a situation like this before.

"Nonda, may I ask something of you?"

Nonda smiled kindly at him, "of course Sukuma, what would you like to know?"

"My prince and I didn't exactly part ways on the most best of terms, and I have my suspicions that the situation may still be a bitter one." Sukuma explained. "And well, since you have a young one of your own, I thought you could possibly advise me into what would the best way to make this as easy as possible, for the both of us."

Nonda nodded, humming in thought, "well, the best way to approach an uncomfortable situation is just to listen to each other, regarding one another's feelings with fairness and caring."

"Ah….I see…" Sukuma started, sighing heavily.

"You seem to be rather worried, Sukuma," the Raudian woman stated,

"I wasn't really brought up to favor things such as sensitivity."

Nonda gave him a kind smile, setting a small gentle hand upon his own large one. Sukuma tensed at the contact, but didn't move and say anything about it, allowing her to continue.

"I know you care for him, Sukuma," Nonda said. "It may be unnerving, and hard to endure, but just make the effort to _try_, for his sake as well as yours. You'll see, everything will get better in the end.

Sukuma felt the corner of his mouth turn up in a small smirk. Well, Nonda certainly did have a way to lessen worries, and he'd give her that at least.

***KABOOOM!!!***

A loud eruption suddenly made the entire house shake, and a loud, deafening roar soon followed after.

"What in the world was _that_?!" Jabaru demanded just as another force caused tremor ran through his home.

Sukuma heard another roar, and this time he recognized it. It was one he heard many times before, but how could there be one _here_. The only Saiyans' that were present on Raudo were prince Tarble and himself.

Then, he realized that the space pod back at the hut had a holographic moon projector installed inside it, but the prince knew he was never allowed to touch it without himself being present, he wouldn't dare to disobey that rule.

But as he ran outside, what he saw was enough to change his mind about his charges adherence.

For there he saw the familiar, giant bulking form of a large wild beast, and even from miles away, seeing it in an out of control frenzy was enough to chill him.

…..An Oozaru…..

"Oh no…" Sukuma whispered. Table was messing around with the pod and now he turned into a giant Ape. He hadn't even begun going over the training for the Oozaru yet, and now, the prince was a wild animal, lusting for the destruction of everything around him.

" Jabaru, evacuate everyone in the village!" Sukuma ordered.

The Raudian man looked up at the Saiyan in surprise, "what? Why?!"

Sukuma pointed across the lands, to the rampaging Oozaru, "there's your reason!" he told him, "now get a move on!"

The leader visibly paled at the sight of the Ape, and quickly rounded up a few more hands to help with the evacuation.

Sukuma was about to fly off to confront the Oozaru himself, but then a voice stopped him.

"Wait Sukuma! Take me too!"

Sukuma turned, seeing Tarble's young friend Gure. "Forget it girl," he told her, "you would only be more trouble than help to me now."

"But Tarble is in danger with that thing out there!" Gure insisted, fear for her friends safety rising with each passing second.

Sukuma turned back toward her, his single eye set with a look of determination, as well as anger, and fear. And the next words he said to her sent her world coming to a freezing halt.

"That thing _is_ prince Tarble!"

* * *

**Me- …well, Tarble's just having all sorts of bad things happening left and right today huh? And what about Gure? Just another large(and quite violent) part of Tarbles' life she didn't know about. Tarble didn't know either, so I guess Sukuma's got some explaining to do if things settle down.**

**And way, I hope you all enjoyed-*gets whacked in the head* OW!! What the, oh, sorry Vegeta, I completely forgot about you.**

**Vegeta-*refuses to answer, but his glare speaks for him.***

**Me- right, so I guess I have to change you back now, but you have to promise you won't lay so much as a finger on me after I do!**

**Vegeta-*nods***

**Me- do you swear upon your honor as a Saiyan prince?**

**Vegeta-*hesitates, as if say 'drat!' then nods***

**Me- alright, here you go,*takes pen and scribbles words down on some paper***

**Vegeta-*is silent for a moment. A bit wary, then takes the plunge* you are a terrible writer and I whole heartedly **_**loathe**_** you!*flees before I can say anything***

**M-hmm, if I wasn't so tired I'd probably chase after him… oh well.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and sorry I took so long. But now that I have my laptop back, I should be posting more often now. Well, nighty- night now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 No Matter What**

**Piccolo is seen pacing around the area, his eyes darting around searching for something, he stays a moment more, listening carefully, then he seemingly gives it up, turns, and exists, taking his search elsewhere.**

**Me-*pokes my head up from behind the desk, then partially emerges.* hey guys, sorry, but I can't stay long. As you saw, Piccolo's been hunting me down like a animal ever since the party from chapter four of Strefe's 'Guardian of Destroyers'. That was a frikkin MOUNTH ago! The guy's awesome and all, but dang, one should be able to just **_**let it go**_**!**

***suddenly notices the all powerful pen in the middle of the floor where Piccolo had been standing.*okay, my common sense is telling this may be a trap, but everything else is saying that if I get the pen, I'll have a better chance of defending myself…*chews bottom lip in contemplation* aw heck, I'm goin' for it! *steadily crawls on all fours across the room, looks around to make sure no one was around, and then slowly reaches for the pen….***

**Deep voice- you should listen to your common sense a little more.**

**Me-*freezes, then looks over shoulder to see Piccolo**

**Piccolo-*scowls down at her*I've got a bone to pick with you!**

**Me-*quickly grabs the pen and leaps and brandishes it like a sword* Stay back! I know how to use this! I'll turn you hot pink and give you a chipmunk voice!**

**Piccolo-*crosses arms*I dare you to give it a try.**

**Me-*grabs a piece of paper and makes to write out the threat, but no words show up.*uuum,*tries again…still nothing.***

**Piccolo-…...it was a fake.**

**Me-*stares up at him a moment …* AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!* runs away , still screaming, with Piccolo in close pursuit***

'_That thing _is_ Tarble!'_

Sukumas' words kept playing through her mind, but she felt her mind just couldn't comprehend it as the truth. Gure was only able to stare at the obviously gargantuan creature from across the horizon. It stomped on the ground around it, and shuddered when it gave an awful roar.

Gures' body felt numb and cold, this…..this enormous, snarlingbeast, was violent! It was Savage!

_And it was her best friend_?

She just couldn't believe it, Sukuma had to be lying! Tarble would never keep something like this a secret from her! Would he?

"_GIRL!_"

Sukuma's voice made her jerk her from her doubtful thoughts, and she looked up at him in the sky. He was glaring down at her.

"Are you _deaf_? I told you to leave!" the elder Saiyan yelled down at her, "he will demolish anything and everything sight! Do you really want to be standing there like a lump until he sees this village and destroys it! Now get out of here!"

With that said, he flew away towards the destructive giant, but Gure only stared after him.

Her village people's screams were loud and frantic, but Gure could barely hear them. Hearing, Sukuma's voice, the anxiousness….the _fear_. That thing really _was_ Tarble. She could barley comprehend anything around her, it was so hard to think, everything seemed to be in a thick haze.

That thing is Tarble…. that was all she knew right now. The boy that she had befriended, even in infancy, was a rampaging _monster_

Gure just, didn't know what to do…what to think…

…or how to feel…

_Oozaru_, the great, giant Ape, a beast of tremendous size and shape

Should a Saiyan take a single glance at a full moon, or anything that emitted blutz waves, they would transform into this almighty creature.

The entire Saiyan race possessed this gift; it was their greatest source of power.

If a Saiyan warrior, elite in power, was able to fully and correctly harness the power of their Oozaru, then they would become a completely unstoppable force, capable of concerting an entire planet.

But, if a Saiyan was weak, and unable to control their Oozaru, then their minds would becomes lost within the savage mind of the Ape. Gone inside a beast that could only feel the mindless, uncontrollable need for destruction as it saw everything as an enemy. It could never recognize an ally.

This is the very thing that the second son of King Vegeta became.

Over and over, Sukuma blamed himself for this, for he planned on waiting a few more years before he told Tarble about his Oozaru. He wanted to nurture, and prepare his mind to take the strain of the transformation, so that he would be able to overpower the violent nature of the Ape.

But, it seemed like fate just didn't agree with his slow and steady methods, and wanted to watch him squirm as his plans went up in smoke.

Once Sukuma finally reached his destination, he looked over the area where the shared hut between himself and Tarble once stood.

It now lay in ruins, pulverized into dust. And though it was nowhere to be seen, Sukuma knew that the space pod was still in once piece somewhere around the area from the occasional flicking beam of light that still projected the holographic moon in the sky.

But he forced himself to keep his eyes averted, it would be better to handle the prince in his present state where his small size and speed would be an advantage against the Oozaru form.

The Oozaru below him suddenly let out a loud roar, and Sukuma watched as a light appeared in his open jaws. Then, he thrust his great head forward, shooting out a powerful energy blast.

It broke apart a large, lonely cliff, reducing it into rubble in seconds.

The Oozaru roared again, and beat on his chest in his triumph.

That…really wasn't good. His was learning how to use energy blasts already. Sukuma had to change prince Tarble back, and fast!

The Oozaru suddenly looked up, spotting him, and let out threatening roar, leaping up and grabbing at him with giant hands.

Sukuma gasped, momentarily surprised at how fast he was, but managed to dodge and slip past him.

With little time, Sukuma quickly went over the options he had in attempts for changing the Oozaru back.

The first option was to try and calm the beast down, but after narrowly avoiding getting chomped on by two rows of sharp teeth, his just decided to drop that option.

The second option was to eliminate the source of the blutz waves, but he wouldn't try to find to location of the pod, but it was there only source of transportation, Tarble might destroy it beyond repair trying to get to him. So that was out too.

Finally, the third option was to grab his tail. Weaker Saiyans had extremely sensitive tails due to lack of training, grabbing their tails would instantly force them to their knees, even cause them to pass out if held long enough.

Decided, Sukuma immediately turned around, and flew strait towards the Oozaru

Sukuma could tell that it was surprise at his sudden turnabout, and duck away as he shot past his head. Sukuma looped around and made a beeline for the winding tail. But just as his hands were about to wrapped around the furry appendage, it was pulled away from his grasp with lightning speed

The Oozaru then seemed to realize what Sukuma's intentions were, and he growled angrily, becoming on his guard against the elder Saiyan, locking with Sukuma's eye with the his own.

"My prince, I'm only trying to help you!" Sukuma didn't know what possessed him to speak, it never any use to try and reason with Oozaru. For the beast only saw him as a threat.

But whether his call was understood or not, he got a reply as a deafening roar, and the Oozaru lunged, swatting at Sukuma with grabbing fingers.

Sukuma was astounded at how fast the Oozaru was, but as he studied the young princes' transformed state, he suddenly realized that, though he was still large, he was noticeably smaller, and more lithe than a normal Oozaru. Could this difference be the cause of this Oozarus' speed?

Sukuma soon became too absorbed be thought, that he didn't notice that the batting hands of the Ape were becoming faster and faster.

Enraged at Sukuma's constant evading, the Oozaru let out a roar and startled Sukuma from his thoughts. The Oozaru then brought an arm back, and swung at the Saiyan with a speed that barley allowed Sukuma any time to block, and he finally hit his mark.

Sukuma crashed to the ground, and lay in a daze in a good sized crater that was made by his body.

Taking advantage of its stillness, the Oozaru grabbed it up in his large hand.

He looked at the thing he held, it was only about the size of his finger. He looked it over, tilting his head in thought. It seemed to be…._familiar_ to him, its look, its smell, but he couldn't understand why. It was starting to make his head hurt.

And that was making him mad.

Angry growling was all that greeted Sukuma's ears as he was finally brought back from his unconscious state, and opening his eyes to equally angry red eyes right in front of him did nothing to quell his worries

As he tried to move, he felt a tight hold around his body, and came to the alarming discovery of himself trapped within the great apes grasp.

Sukuma had to act quick, his transformed prince literally looked ready to put an end to him and soon. His right arm was the only thing that was free other than his head, maybe he could hit him with a Ki blast. Light enough so not to hurt, but just enough to startle the Oozaru into releasing him.

Sukuma took the chance and created a Ki blast, firing it in the Apes face.

Surprised as the beast was, the fingers refused to let up their grip on him. And after the Oozaru shook his head, he fixed Sukuma with a heated glare and gave a loud snarl. Sukuma could only let out a choked cry when he felt the Oozaru begin to squeeze.

This was bad! If Sukuma didn't do something, he'd be killed.

Suddenly, he noticed the Oozarus' tail, lashing at his side. The elder Saiyan stared at it, there was one last thing he could do, but it made his stomach churn with disgust.

Cut off the tail.

Take away a Saiyans tail, and you take away their natural gift. Sukuma never thought he'd ever have to do this, especially to someone he'd come to grown fond of. Sukuma wasn't sure if he could do it…

Sukuma gasped in pain as he felt his ribs bend under the pressure and gritted his teeth, not from his discomfort, but from struggling to make a choice.

He didn't want to do it, it might never grow back. But he didn't want Tarble to wake up from this, only to find out that his death was dealt by his own hand. Because of how he was, Sukuma knew that the young Saiyan would never be able to forgive himself for killing his teacher, even if he wasn't in control of his actions.

He finally made his choice.

Unwillingly, Sukuma raised his hand, forming another Ki blast. He wasn't going to be able to hold back his strength this time.

'_forgive me, my prince….'_

"TARBLE!"

The sudden scream made Sukuma loose his concentration, and in turn made the Oozaru glanced down as well at a little form running towards them. Sukuma recognized the figure immedietly as the village leaders' only child.

Gure.

"What do you think you're doing you foolish girl?" he demanded, "leave this place before he kills you!"

Gure came to a halt before the giant Ape. She had her hands balled into fists at her sides, and she was panting hard from running the long distance of her village to Sukuma and Tarbles hut once resided. She said nothing, but planted her feet firmly on the ground, and her face was set with a look of determination that clearly said 'I'm not going anywhere!' Much to Sukuma's concern.

"He doesn't know who you are in this form!" Sukuma yelled, "He won't able to recognize you as his friend!"

Gure was quivering from head to toe, but despite this, she stood her ground, convinced otherwise against Sukuma's statement. "….yes he will!"

"Tarble, it's me! It's Gure!" she called up to the towering creature.

Oozaru tilted his head, the tiny things sound was familiar too, like the one in his hand, why?

He knelt down, and brought his face close to it, inhaling deeply. Its scent was familiar too, even its look was familiar. But why was that?

His head was starting to hurt again.

He whined, why was he hurting so much? Was the new thing doing it? Maybe if he destroyed it, then the hurt would go away!

Gures' trembles intensified when she heard growls, and saw the lips curl over long gleaming fangs in a mean snarl, but she still stayed put.

"Please! Look at me Tarble!" Gure cried over his growling, making him quiet again, "look at me and remember! You've got to remember who I am!"

He was hurting do bad, he wanted it to stop! He was hurting and mad, he was sure the tiny thing was doing, he wanted to destroy! But something…..something was wrong.

He didn't know what it was…but something was _wrong_.

He didn't know what to do, he whined and snarled in pain, he wanted it to go away, but it felt wrong to kill the tiny thing before him.

'This is still Tarble!' she kept telling herself, 'this is still my friend!" She just had to believe, and have faith in Tarble. Believe that he would never bring her harm in this, or any other form. She had to get through to him!

She just had to!

"You're my greatest friend Tarble," Gure told him, tears were forming in her little black eyes, "do you really want to hurt me?"

The Oozaru suddenly leant down further, until his snout was within arms length of the little Raudian child.

Sukuma, who had chosen to stay silent through this magnificent and astonishing ordeal, felt alarm when he saw the Oozaru get so close to Gure, but he didn't seem to be threatening, so he forced himself not to move be quiet so not to risk breaking the wavering connection Gure seemed to have with the great ape.

Gure swallowed at the lump in her throat, and raised both her arms, placing her hands upon the large creatures nose. She felt him jerk at her touch, but did nothing else against her. So she began to softly stroke the warm skin.

"Please," Gure pleaded softly, her tears now trickling down her cheeks, "you must remember,"

It felt good when the tiny thing began to stroke his nose, it made him feel safe, and comforted. And its eyes…he had seen them before, his head wasn't hurting as much anymore, but seeing water in those eyes now made his chest hurt. He didn't want to see water in those eyes, when they always looked back at him with happiness. His eyes then widened in realization.

Now he remembered,

"**GggUu-rrreeee….**"

Sukuma would have fallen over in shock, not only had a single little alien girl manage to calm a rampaging Oozaru, now it came to where it could speak her name! he recognized her!

Gure smiled widely, nodding her head rapidly, "Yes! I'm Gure!" she confirmed, "I'm Gure!"

Sukuma suddenly felt the fingers loosen around him, and the hand eventually dropped away from him, but the Oozaru still kept his focus on Gure.

He remembered now, he was happy that he finally remembered, but he also felt so tired and weak. He could barely keep his eyes open.

And before Gures' eyes, the creature began to shrink, and the brown fur started to disappear. It just continued to get smaller and smaller until finally, there on the ground where it once was, lay the familiar form of the boy she grew up with.

"Tarble!" Gure cried, running over to him. She got to her knees beside him and gently lifted his head, resting it on her lap.

Tarble's eye's slowly opened halfway, and for a moment, he looked dazed, and confused. But then his eyes met Gures', and he looked a little frightened.

"G…Gure?" he forced himself to ask, his voice weak and scratchy.

"I'm here…" Gure told him, a soft, reassuring smile on her face, "…I'll always be here." slowly, she lifted her hand, and set it gently upon his head, stroking her fingers through his dark locks. Just like she always did before

And she was no longer shaking.

Tarble gave a weak smile at the comforting touch, and let out a sigh. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep asleep on Gures' lap.

Sukuma stood there in silence, his mind was still trying to come to terms with what happened only moments ago, but he just considered letting it go. It was plain to see that the two children before him shared a very special bond.

"Stay with him," Sukuma suddenly told Gure as he turned away from them, "after I find our space pod, we'll go to the village healer."

Gure didn't answer, her attention was solely focused on the sleeping boy upon her, and she continued to stroke his black hair at a gentle, even pace. But oddly, Sukuma didn't leave right away.

"Girl," the elder Saiyan started, not turning around to face her, "is my prince really that dear to you?"

Gure gave a small nod, "Yes sir," she told softly, not caring to stop stroking Tarble's hair as she spoke to him. "He is very dear to me."

"….Aren't you afraid of him?"

At that question, Gure did stop, and for a moment, she was silent. "…I was…" she admitted in a quiet voice, "but I'm not anymore, and I won't be ever again."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know, no matter what, he will always be my friend." She told him, and though her voice was still soft and quiet, it held unyielding confidence. "And I'll always be his...no matter what!"

Sukuma was silent again for a small moment, but then Gure heard him give a soft chuckle

"You're a very foolish child, Gure," he told her, "But you've got courage, and your heart is in the right place. Then he looked over his shoulder, meeting eye with her, a small was upon his lips.

"It's clear to me now, why prince Tarble is so taken with you."

With that said, he flew off in search of the pod, trusting Gure to watch over Tarble and continue to give him comfort until he returned.

**Me- well, it took a little while to post, but I finally did it! Whoohoo! Now with that said, will you **_**PLEASE**_** untie me!**

**Piccolo-* smirking* I don't think you're sorry enough.**

**Me-what do I have to be sorry for?**

**Piccolo-Don't play cute with me; the kid that hangs around with your friend, Strefe, filled me in on why I was suddenly plowed down from behind by **_**you**_**!**

**Me-Is it really my fault that I get overly enthusiastic from seeing my favorite character?**

**Piccolo-'enthusiastic' is an _**_**extremely_**_** high understatement. *Piccolo gives an icy glare* You're lucky I didn't ask Vegeta to come with me. I sure he'd love know who's idea it was to cause that whole commotion so Strefe could do who knows what to him.**

**Me-Pffft, I'm not scared of him!*sticks out tongue at him***

**Piccolo-Okaaay, then I'll bet **_**Bulma**_** would really like to understand why her husband is so traumatized.*grins slyly* in fact, I think I'll go and find her right now and fill her in.**

**Me*gasps as he turns and begins to walk away* no wait! don't tell! *Struggles in the chair to make him stop* It was my idea, alright? I'm Sorry I tackled you and used you as a distraction(though I mostly did it because you're awesome), just don't tell Bulma! I won't ever do it again!...(maybe)**

**Piccolo-*pauses and looks over his shoulder * do you promise never to involve me in any way shape or form in other schemes you and Strefe may come up with in the future?**

**Me-yes! I promise!*nods head rapidly***

**Piccolo- alright then, this will remain secret between the four of use.* suddenly starts walking off again***

**Me-Hey! What about me?**

**Piccolo-Oh, I'll be back for you…..*lazily shrugs his shoulders*eventually**

**Me-PICCOLOOOOOOOO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: I'm Sorry**

**Me-Hi everybody! It's me, AnimatedCyclone244! Here to welcome you to chapter Nine of my story, 'Time Spent Away'!**

***_insert excited cheers here_***

**Me-And while I have your undivided attention, I'd also like to introduce two very special guests, allow me to welcome Vegeta'syounger brother, Prince Tarble, and the Guardian of the Earth himself, Dende!**

**Dende/Tarble- *_smiles and waves_*hello**

**Me-Now, in case you're wondering, they're here because I've invited them to attened a slumber party with me! *_squeals_* we've been planning this for weeks! I can't wait to get it started!**

**Dende-This is all so exciting,*_smiles wide_* I've never been to a slumber party before, **

**Tarble-*_nods, smiling as well_*I haven't either. **

**Me-*_throws an arm warmly over both their shoulders_* well, I'm hounored that you'll be having your very first one here with me and my buddy Strefe.**

**Tarble-that's right, you said that that your Author friend and her Kali child was going to be here as well.**

**Dende-will they be here soon AnimatedCyclone244?**

**Me-Dende, how many times have I told you? call me 'Ani'. Calling me by my full name is just such a mouthfull. But yeah, Strefe and Ky should be here any moment. **

**Dende-alright Animat- sorry! **_**Ani**_**. And your sure Mr. Popo and Piccolo were okay with my being here?**

**M-*_gives him a thumbs up_*posotive, I spoke to Mr. Pop on the phone before you came over.**

**Tarble-*_looks at me confused_* But Ani, we've been playing with your gameing consel for the last hour, and I never once saw you talking on the phone**

**Me- *_Waves hand carlessly_*oh, I was alone when I called, I did it right before you ****came over, okay?**

**Tarble-umm, okay.**

**Me-good, now that that's settled,*****_lets him go_* why don't you two go ahead and make yourselves comfor-**

***KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!* **

**Me- it's them! They're here! YAY!*_zips past Dende and Tarble and opens the door to reveal Strefe and Ky_.***

**Me-EEEE! You guys made it!*_looks at Ky and squeals again_* Ky, you're so cute! Oh I just need to huggle you some!* _scoops her up and snuggles her tight_***

**Ky-*_laughs, and hugs back as best she can_* hi Ani!**

**Me-*_lets her go and gives Strefe a big old fashioned Alaskan bear hug_* I'm so glad you here! **

**Strefe:** _***Returns the hug with a bone-crushing one of her own* "**_**SQUEEEEEE! Omygawd! Heyy Ani! It's so awesome to finally meet you!"  
**  
**Ky:** **"Guess who brought POPCORN!"**

**Strefe:** _***Lets go of Ani and sees Dendeand Tarble***_**"Aw wow! Come here both of you so I can give you a hug too! It's not every day an Australian gets teleported by a kali to another part of the world for a sleepover ya know!"**

**Me -** **"Wow, teleporting huh? I wanna do that! That's so cool!" **_***Suddenly jumps into the air with a loud whoop***_** "POPCORN! I want extra buttery butter on mine!"  
**  
**Dende -** "**But Ani, don't you know that too much of that stuff is really unhealthy?"**

**Me - ****"Pffft, please! I've eaten things before that make unhealthy look nutritious!"  
**  
**Tarble ****- "Is that really something you should proudly admit?"  
**  
**Me - "...****Tarble, Strefe wants to pet your tail!" **_***Immediately pulls Strefe before him***_

**Strefe:** _***Grins* **_**"Hehehe, **_**please **_**Tarble? I'll be gentle. I promise!"**

**Ky:** _*__**Jumps up and down in excitement* **_**"Oh, oh, oh! Me next! Me next!"**

**Tarble****-***_**nervously**_**,* um, well, I don't know-***_**Ky and Strefe give him irresistible puppy looks**_***but it, oh,***_**sighs**_*** fine, just, be really carful with it.**

**Strefe/Ky****- YAY!***_**quickly rushes over, swooning over Tarbles' tail**_**.***

**Me****- well, as soon as those three are finished, we're gonna set up all the necessities for the sleep over.*_smiles_* until then, I hope you guys enjoy chapter nine!****  
**  
**Tarble-** **WHOA! Ky! Go **_**with**_** the fur please!  
**************************************************************************************************************************************

Pain.

That was all that welcomed the youngest prince of all Saiyans as he slowly began to rise from his unconscious state.

He dearly wished he could go back to his previous state of mind as dull, but agonizing throb that pulsed all over his aching body. Even worse so, in his head.

And his throat, it felt as dry as hot sand.

With out even attempting to open his eyes, he tried to sit up from where he lay.

"Be still now"

Tarble jumped at the sudden voice, and large hand rested on his chest

"You've had a rough night, it'd do you some good to rest easy for a while my prince"

He was pushed back down on a bed, and sheets were drawn over him. That was Sukumas' voice. Tarble forced himself to pry his eyes open, and he turned his head to the side, and sure enough, there was his teacher sitting in a chair close to the bed.

"S-Sukuma?" Tarble winced at the sharp pain he felt from using his voice, and let out a dry, equally painful cough.

He suddenly felt the elder Saiyan pressed something to his lips, tipping it a bit, and cool water flowed into his mouth. Tarble eagerly gulped it down and nearly choked a little from drinking a bit too fast. Once he drank all that was in the cup, he sighed with relief, his mouth and throat finally soothed.

"Better?"

Tarble nodded, and Sukuma placed the cup down. And for a moment, he only looked down in Tarbles eyes in silence with an unreadable expression

" You activated the moon projector in the pod." he suddenly said.

It wasn't a question.

Tarble looked away from him, clenching the sheets in his fists in shame

"Yes."

"And you looked at the moon."

Had he? The last he remembered was turning around, seeing silver light, and then not much of anything after that. " I, I think so, I can't really remember."

"You can't remember anything?"

Tarble furrowed his brow, his head hurting a little more as he wracked his memory for anything at all from before he woke up. "I remember….._voices_, but they cut off in a lot of places." Tarble told him, trying to push through his hazy memory. "I think, I think they were yours... and Gures' too."

Sukuma hummed, nodding his head.

"You transformed, my prince."

Tarble looked at him in confusion, transformed? what did that mean?" I did, _what_?"

"It's a gift that all Saiyans share, when we take a glance of a full moon, we transform into Oozaru, a Great Ape." Sukuma explained "it's truly a gift of great, and awesome power.

It sounded nice, but the grim look on Sukumas' face told him other wise. "what happened after i transformed Sukuma?" Tarble feared the answer.

"You've had no training with your Oozaru, my prince, you went on a rampage in your transformation." Sukuma said.

Tarbles eyes widened, rampage? "what about our hut? the space pod?"

"The pod can be salvage, but the hut was destroyed." his teacher told him. " the village was fortunate that you didn't see it right away."

Relieved to hear that the village and villagers were safe, Tarble still couldn't help but feel guilty. thinking back to the argument on the training grounds, and now with messing about with the space pod against Sukumas' wishes, he'd gone against Sukumas' wishes, he started to feel sick to his stomach. Even if he wasn't showing it now, his teacher must have been furious with him.

"Sukuma, I'm so sorry and ashamed for how I acted at the training grounds!" Tarble started, the words tumbling from his mouth. "And I never should have touched the space pod, if I'd left it alone, I never would've looked at the moon, and then I never would've-"

"Enough!"

Tarble halted abruptly at Sukumas' sharp command, fearing to look at him. But once he gathered up the courage, he was surprised to see that, instead of anger, there was a look of remorse upon his features.

"That's enough." The elder Saiyan said again. "There's no reason for you to apologize, when _I'm_ the one who should be doing so."

Tarbles' eyes widened, and for a moment, he wondered if he'd correctly.

Sukuma closed his eye, crossing his arms over his chest and bowing his head.

He didn't speak for a long time, and Tarble began to grow a little anxious. Why did he need to apologize? and if he was really going to why wasn't he talking to him?

"I always told myself, 'I'll wait until he's ready', ever since you first asked me why you were brought here to Radou," Sukuma suddenly started, jerking Tarble from his thoughts. "And I kept telling myself that, over and over and _over_ again"

He was talking about the reason his father sent him away. Tarble decided it was best to keep quiet, and just let his teacher talk,

"So i kept it hidden from you until i felt it was time, but... you were just such a soft hearted boy." Sukuma gave a small smirk, " you still were growing up, still are now"

Tarble frowned, embarrassed, and shifted in the sheets uncomfortably. But he didn't say anything, he just continued to listen intently.

"And then, somewhere along the years, '_he didn't need to know now,_'...turned into '_he did _ever _need to know_' "

"Watching you grow, you've managed to rub off on me some." Sukuma said, "And because of this, I didn't want to see you hurt by the truth, my prince."

"Somewhere along these years, '_he didn't need to know _now,' ...turned into 'he _didn't _ever_ have to know'." _Sukuma stated.

"I didn't want to tell you, because i knew you'd be crushed by the truth."

Tarble was hanging in to every word, and had come to realize that Gure was right. Sukuma might not have been saying it out right exactly, but it wasn't just about his duty to his father, Sukuma really _did _care about him after all.

"Also, I neglected to tell you of your races natural gift, Oozaru, I suppose I didn't want to tell you of that either, didn't want to see you in that sort of savagery."

"Your transformation could have been avoided, if I hadn't been so selfish, if I had explained why it was so important to not look at the moon, then maybe you would have never gone near the pod, and you never would have looked at the moon."

"I was selfish...weak...I realize that now." Sukuma said, " and because of this, I've turned out to be an unfit guardian and teacher for you."

To Tarbles worry, Sukuma started to tremble as he tried to hold in all the emotions he felt.

"_I_ was the reason you were hurt, and _I _was the reason you weren't as careful as you should have been about looking at the moon."

"forgive me my prince, for hurting you, by allowing my selfish feelings to get the better of me."

Sukuma didn't say anything more, he didn't even look at Tarble, but the young prince couldn't help but smile, and he closed his eyes, turning his face towards the ceiling of the room.

"Sukuma, i don't think you're weak at all."

the elder Saiyan then glanced at him in surprise, but Tarble still kept his smile.

"I don't think you were selfish, you were just trying to protect me," Tarble explained, " I didn't realize that at the time, because I was angry, but i do now."

Tarble opened his eyes, and looked back into Sukumas', "How about we just move forward instead of forgiving silly mistakes, Sukuma?" Tarble asked, " lets get to know each other better, no more secrets from now on."

After a few moments, Sukumas' shock eased from his features, and smiled back at him. Sincerely smiled.

"I would like that very much, my Prince"

**Knock knock!**

The two of the looked towards the door as it started to open, and any relief Tarble felt before instantly vanish at the sit of Grue as she peeked inside the room.

"How is he Sukuma?" she asked in a bright voice.

"he's awake now if you'd like to talk to him yourself." Sukuma gruffly answered, his smile gone and replaced with a simple smirk.

"oh, that's wonderful!"

Gure walked in, carrying a large bowl that was filled with water, a white cloth hung on the rim.

Tarble could only stare at him, surly she saw him before when he transformed, shouldn't she be frightened? even a little?

"are you feeling any better now Tarble?" Gure asked, setting the bowl on the table beside the bed.

Tarble could only look at her, but then managed to stumble out an answer. "I, I fine.."

Gure gave him a large smile. " That's great to hear, and the bed? are you comfortable?"

Even Sukuma was surprised by how cheerful she sounded, but that soon changed into a feeling of satisfaction. she really was a special girl.

Tarble, on the other hand, was still a litte confused. "Gure, why're you so happy? when not to long ago I-"

his words were silenced when Gure put a finger to his lips, a gentle smile gracing her face.

"you're my best friend Tarble," she said softly, " I'm happy that you're okay, and I want to help you recover completely. that's all."

she removed her finger, and Tarble slowly smiled back, relaxing fully under the sheets as Gure put a cold cloth on his head. Sukuma even moved from his place on the chair, giving it to Gure, and leaned against the wall near the foot of the bed.

Gurescooted close to Tarble on the chair, resting her elbows on the mattress and began to run her fingers through his hair. Tarble nearly melted at the relief he felt, and soon found himself drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Surrounded by the people he cared about most.

For the first time in a while, Tarble felt truly content.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************.**

***_Everyone can be seen laying on the floor, in P.J.'s, surrounded by a fortress of pillows and blankets in front of a T.V. watching Dragonball Z films. Currently watching 'Broly-the Legendary Super Saiyan'_***

**Tarble- wow, this Broly certanly was an extreamly powerful powerfull Saiyan.*_eats a pieace of popcorn_***

**Dende- Yes, it's no wonder your father saw him as a threat. **

******Strefe: **"YEAH! Get him Broly! Get Paragus! Kill him!" _*Laughs evilly as Paragus is killed by Broly before she quotes Broly's next line, word for word, at the same time he says it*  
_  
**Ky: **_*Stares at Strefe, gaping in bewilderment, her chocolate milkshake forgotten* _"Y-You're rather bloodthirsty; aren't you?"

**Strefe: **"Who? Me? Naw, I just never liked Paragus." _*Giggles before leaning over to grab a handful of Tarble's popcorn* _"Thanks for the popcorn, cutie!"

**Me- *_smiles widely looking over at Strefe*_ This has got to be the best slumber party in the history of EVER!*_eats yet another large handfull of popcorn_***

**Ky-*_Pouts_* hey! don't eat all the popcorn Ani!**

**Me- I'm sorry! it's just so delicious!*_eats more, much to Kys' dismay_***

**Dende-*_stands up_* well, yo****ur slumber party was really fun, Ani and Strefe, but it's starting to get pretty late, I should probably be getting back to the look out.*_waves and started to head for the door_* thank you so much! I hope to see you all soon.**

**Me-*_Nearly chokes on popcorn before leaping to my feet_* "NO! You can't leave!" _*Runs past him and blocks the door*_ "I absolutely forbid you to take another step until the slumber party is over!"**

**Dende-*_nervously backs up_* you mean, the pary isn't done already?**

******Strefe: **_*Also panicking and leaping to her feet* _"Of COURSE it isn't, silly! Slumber parties are sleepovers! That means you gotta stay the night! Now get back over here and park your butt right back down! You can't go anywhere yet! It would be breaking the social etiquette of the human species! And you don't wanna do that, now do you Dende? _*Winks slyly at Ani when Dende isn't watching*_

**Ky: **_*Quietly mumbling to herself as she rocks back and forwards in fetal position* _"Hear no evil, speak no evil, see no evil, think no evil, know no evil..."

**Me-*Retuns Strefe's Wink, and sits back down*And as I've said before, Mr. Popo knows you're going to be here with us all night.**

**Dende-*Shocked*And he was okay with that? Even Piccolo?**

**Me/Strefe-*_looks at one another, and then grins ominously_***

**Me-yes hun…...even Piccolo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: How do you Feel?**

**Me-*_happily waves_* what's up everybody? I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but I assure you, I had good reasons.*_smiles wide_* I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, Strefe and I certainly had a good time, and Tarble, Ky and Dende did too. Though, cleaning up after any kind of party sucks a little, I found that it was actually really satisfying because everything went according to plane. I got to stay up late with friends, watched bunches of movies, and no doubt I got my revenge a certain jerky, leave-me-tied-to-a-freaking-chair Namek into a nervous wreck -**

**?-*_BAMBAMBAM_!* Brat! I know you're in there!**

**Me-*_smirks_*And speak of the devil, here he is.**

***_door swings open and reveals a steaming mad Piccolo_***

**Me-*_smiles sweetly_* why Piccolo, what a surprise, to what do I owe the-**

**Piccolo-Cut the crap you little punk!* _slams the door shut_* you know **_**exactly**_** why I'm here!**

**Me-hmm,*_taps chin in mock thought_* no, I really can't understand. **

**Piccolo: *_Says through gritted teeth_*Alright, then let me explain as clearly as I can. I'd been looking for the guardian of the earth from very late last night and all throughout the god forsaken hours of the early morning. He won't answer my calls, I can't sense his energy signature, I'm nearly having a stroke from the amount of worry I'm feeling because I don't have any idea if he's alive or dead-**

**Me-I didn't know Nameks' had strokes.**

**Piccolo-*_Growls and ignores interruption_* and here he comes to the lookout in mid afternoon saying that he had been at a party…..**_**your**_** party!**

**Me-yes, that parts true, Dende was over here with Tarble, Ky and Strefe.*_smiles_* **

**Piccolo-ah-HA! So you admit to kidnapping Dende!**

**Me- no, we didn't kidnap him, we just had a party.**

**Piccolo-well what was Dende doing at a party that lasted to the next afternoon?*_glares suspiciously_* you didn't make him do anything improper, did you? **

**Me-Geeze, ' Mr. Mother hen', All we had was a slumber party.**

**Piccolo-And what in the hell is a **_**slumber party**_**?**

**Me-Now Piccolo, that's just sad,*_tsks' disappointingly_* for being on earth as long as you have, you should know what a slumber party is. Mr. Popo does and he said it was just fine.**

**Piccolo-WHAT? I was never told any of this... Come to think of it, Popo wasn't anywhere at the lookout either!**

**Me- Oh yeah, booked him an instant trip to a nice spa that was around here. He's such a nice guy, and he works hard for you all the time, I thought he deserved a little bit a pampering*_smiles wider_*just thoughtful gift for him. *_gives him a noticeably fake apologetic look_* I'm sorry if not message wasn't given to you before he left.**

**Piccolo*_growls with rage_*you little **_**witch**_**!*_leaps for me_***

**Me- *_calmly watches as Piccolos' face switches from rage to shock as gray ropes wrapped themselves around him, pulls him away, and ties him to a nearby chair._***

**Piccolo-*_struggles against the ropes for a while and stops when he finally realizes they're not ordinary ropes and that he's not going anywhere and glares at me._* what….did you…**_**do**_**!**

**Me-oh, it's just a little something I came up with,*_reaches over to the desk and brigs a piece of paper in front of me._* a small precaution I took, just in case you decided to have the urge to wring my neck. These babies are virtually indestructible, notice they have no knot, so they can't be untied, they can't be cut off with anything that has a blade on it, and your basically screwed to be stuck like that unless I tell you how to get them off.**

**Piccolo-you better tell me how to get these off, NOW!**

**Me-hmmm,*_frowns in thought_*I kinda what to get this story done, but I'll tell you what, how 'bout I'll tell you how to get out of those at the end,*_gives him a smart ass smile_*I mean, it doesn't look like you're leaving anytime soon.**

**Piccolo-*_grumbles under his breath_*like I have any choice…**

**Me- good*_claps hands excitedly_*then let's begin! Hope you all enjoy!**

Ever since that night, it felt as if Tarble had gotten a little closer with his mentor. They talk more with each other, laughed often, and Sukuma was even letting Gure come over to watch them as they trained now.

And the villagers, their views of Sukuma and Tarble had changed rather drastically. Gures' family never told them that the frightening creature they saw rampaging over the land was actually Tarble, and because of this, they all assumed that Sukuma and Tarble fought it, and managed destroyed it. They saw them as heroes now, and welcomed them with smiles and praises whenever they walked through the village.

Things were much happier now, and Tarble loved it this way.

These happy times lasted for five long years, and the time the three of them spent together were well shared. But, it came to a halt when Sukuma suddenly announced that he'd be leaving the planet.

Three days after the announcement, Tarble found himself leaning up against the reconstructed hut he and Sukuma shared with each other, watching as his teacher made finale inspections on the space pod.

Positively sulking.

"I still don't understand with you have to leave!" Tarble said to him. For the 90th time in the last three days.

Sukuma gave a sigh of annoyance, "I've told you once, and once before, my prince, I've gotten no word from his majesty." The elder said, "It's been two years passed the stated date that we'd exchange information, and I'm started to grow concerned."

Tarble laughed a bit. "I thought Saiyans didn't worry about anything."

"I said I was _concerned_, never worried." Sukuma corrected. Then he stepped back and gave a satisfied nod and stepped away, walking back towards the hut. Going inside and gathering his bags. Tarble was close behind.

"But why do you _have_ to go?" Tarble pressed, "If they're not here, then they're probably busy with something that's much more important than a status report." Sukuma abruptly headed back outside. Tarble close behind. "I mean, do you really have to leave for something so-"

"Tell me Tarble, how's Gure been lately?"

The young prince stumble over his words at his mentors surprising, if not random, question. "w-what?" he asked, wondering if he heard right, "why are you bringing Gure up in this conversation?"

Sukuma kept his back to him, "I've been hearing her name throughout the village quite often as of late." he said, "apparently she's growing into a fine Raudian woman."

Tarble felt his face grow hot, and he shifted uneasily. "oh, uh, is that so?"

"oh yes, it even sounds as if she's already got suitors trying to court her, she must be fetching" Sukuma stated, then shook his head. "I mean, that's only what it sounds like, I can't really tell," he suddenly added. "All of the women here look too much alike for me to really tell any difference at all."

Tarble felt a jab of anger prick his chest, and his tail bristled out. "What are you saying?" he demanded, "she's-"

He stopped himself, gasping at what he almost announced, his face burning with embarrassment. While Sukuma turned back to him, a smirk on his face. "she's 'what'?"

Tarble lost his look of surprise, and grit his teeth together, "that was a dirty trick, changing the subject on me!"

Sukuma wave a hand, "It was no trick, just something I've been wondering about." He explained. "But I am curious to know now what you were going to say."

"I wasn't going to say anything!"

"You're a terrible lair, my prince, you always have been." the elder Saiyan said, " now please, let me know what you were going to say about Gure."

Tarble looked at his feet, should he tell? Wouldn't he make fun of him? No, Sukuma wouldn't do that. Never-the-less, Tarble tried to swallow away a large lump in his throat.

"She….she's beautiful…"

His voice was just barely above a whisper, but Sukuma's sensitive ears picked it up. And his smile grew.

"Is that so?"

Tarble only managed to nod, and he scuffed of bit of dirt around with his shoe, his face feeling as if it was on fire.

His teacher was quiet for a moment**, **and then he walked forward, clapping a large hand on Tarbles shoulder. "It was only a matter of time, I suppose," he said with a soft laugh. "She was the only child throughout the whole village that accepted you for who you were, and gave you nothing but kindness and friendship through these long twenty-one years."

Tarble finally had the courage to lift his head, and saw Sukumas' smiling face looking down at him. "How long have you been feeling like this, my prince?"

"Ever since that night...when I.. you know.."

"Ah, I thought as much," Sukuma mused, "so when are you going to tell her?"

"I-I…" Tarble didn't know how to answer, but Sukumas laugh stopped him from trying.

"Haha, I suggest you tell her soon, my prince" the elder Saiyan told him, "before she's taken." he patted Tarbles shoulder, and walked away, picking the his pack up and slinging it over his shoulder. Tarble only watched, deciding to not persuade him from staying any longer. Sukumas' mind was obviously set. the elder then waved his hand in front of the space pod, and it opened with a sharp hiss.

Sukuma suddenly hesitated, and he turned around, his mouth opened. Was he was going to say something? Then his lips closed and he looked down. Tarble was confused had never seen him look so torn before. Sukuma suddenly looked back up, and he sent him a half smile." good luck and farewell, my prince, I hope to see you soon."

With that, he stepped inside the pod. Tarble only watched as the door slowly closed, and braced himself as it launched off the ground and soared through the sky.

Tarble lowered his arms, keeping his eyes on the white ship, he felt another sharp jab in his chest, this time with sadness. He knew he'd miss Sukuma...

so very much.

"So he really did leave?"

Tarble look behind him, seeing Gure standing a few feet away, her hands folded over her heart and a sad look in her eyes.

Tarble looked back at the sky, seeing one last tiny glimmer of the ship before he saw no trace of it any longer. "Yes, he did…"

He suddenly felt her small hand enveloped in his own, and he looked down into her soft black eyes. "I'm sorry, Tarble, I know he meant a great deal to you."

Tarble didn't answer for a while, instead, he just looked at Gure, his chest feeling warm. Sukuma had certainly called him on it, and was right about everything. Grue had been his best friend ever since he was a baby, she'd had always been dear to him, but ever since that night five years ago, he wanted things to be different between them. He wanted them to be something more.

the only problem was, he was scared to tell her.

"Tarble?" Gures' voice snapped him back into focus, seeing Gures' head tilted in curiously, "Is something the matter?"

Tarble again felt that lump in his throat, but he clenched his jaw in determination, Sukuma was right, he had to tell her now before in was too late!

Tarble let go of Gures' hand and turned to face her fully, gulping away the lump. "Gure, t-there's something I've.. been wanting to tell you for sometime now," Tarble stared, mentally punching himself for the waver in his voice, "it's not going to be very easy, though," he admitted lamely.

Grue gave him a warm smile that nearly made him melt. "It's okay, Tarble, just take your time, you have my attention."

Tarble coughed in his throat, '_don't be a weakling_!' Tarble told himself, '_toughen up and be a Saiyan about this_!'

"Gure, for as long as I can remember, you've always been right there at my side, throughout the good, and the difficult. Even that night, when I transformed, you still chose to be there for me, you kindness and friendship for me never at all wavering...I think ever since then, my feelings for you have grown deeper...deeper then just friendship"

Tarble stopped, gritting his teeth as his face burned, unsure how he should continue, but Gures' eyes widened at his words. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

'_Come on_!' Tarble yelled at himself. '_Sukuma made it sound so easy about just telling her! So why is it so hard_?'

Gure looked up at him in concern, what was wrong? why wasn't he saying anything? "Tar-"

"GURE! I LOVE YOU!"

There! he finally said it! Well.. yelled it, but still! He finally told her how he felt!

Gure felt as if she was floating, had he really said it? she had to be sure! "you what?"

"I love you Grue," Tarble said again, his voice softer, " For five years, I've felt my heart burn with new feelings that only you can make me feel, and I want to keep it this way, forever until the end of time, with you right here beside me."

Tarble brought himself down on one knee, and took her hands, looking deep in her eyes with a strong, confident look, all his fear gone.

Gure could only hold her breath, if she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up.

"Gure, will you marry me?"

Gure couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She gave a happy sob and leaped at him, wrapping her little arms around his neck. "Yes!" she choked out, "yes I will!"

Tarble smiled, and wrapped his arms tightly around her as well, holding her to his chest as close as he could to his heart.

**************later***************************

They never left one anothers' arms at all that evening; Tarble had flown them over to their special place. Where he made himself comfortable as he sat down and leaned against boulder, and Gure sat on his lap and fell asleep against his chest.

Tarble continued to hold her against him with one arm, and stroked the back of her head with the other. Listening to her gentle breathing, and watch the sun as it slowly sank behind the horizon.

He never wanted to let her go. He wanted this moment to last forever, holding her, feeling her close. He wanted also wanted this feeling in his heart to get stronger and stronger with each second of each day. He wanted to love her with his whole entire self forever and for always.

And he vowed that he would do just that until the day he took his last breath.

**Me-*_sniff_* aww that was so sweet…*_wipes the mist away from my eyes_* it makes me feel so warm inside.**

**Piccolo-A-**_**hem**_**! Now that your stupid chapter is done, GET THESE THINGS OFF!*_violently jumps in the chair_***

**Me-*_sigh_* moment ruined.*_swivels the chair around to look at him, folding one leg over the other_* now you understand, right? When you left me tied to a chair, that was **_**very**_** mean.**

**Piccolo-well you can't say you didn't deserve it! But now you've had your payback, so tell me how to get these off!**

**Me-fine, you have to pour a bunch of tomato sauce on them.**

**Piccolo-...….seriously, how do you get these off.**

**Me-*_folds hands over lap, smiling_* oh but I am serious, Piccolo. Virtually indestructible you know, I had to find something that you'd never think use to free yourself from them. Tomato sauce will safely dissolve the ropes from you.**

**Piccolo-*_bares teeth at me_* you little punk! When I get out of these-**

**Me- believe me, you won't be back, _ever_. I added another safety measure. If you so much as touch that doorknob, you'll find yourself bathing in tomato sauce over and over and over again.**

**Piccolo-*_growls and awkwardly stands up, tromps towards the door, and stands there_***

**Me-*_mock concern_* oh please piccolo, let me get that for you*_gets up and slowly walks to the door, opening it for him._* it was nice having you over Piccolo, we'll have to do it again sometime.**

**Piccolo-*_shoots me a dirty look and flies off without a word_***

**Me- Tata Piccolo!*_waves good bye_* I hope you have plenty of bleach to get the stains off of that pretty white cape of yours!**

***_Closes the door, leaning against it a takes out a list from back pocket_*Step 1, executed and successful,* _scribbles the pen over something on the paper_*Step 2, will now commence*_laughs evilly, twirling the pen between my fingers_.* who ever knew revenge could feel so good?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Good Bye Sukuma  
**

**Me-Alloh everyone! So sorry again that I'm taking so long to update, I don't have time to explain why, 'how come?' you ask? because I need to start making preparations for step 2 on my revenge list, which I cannot wait to put into action.**

***giggles maniacally while rubbing hands together***

**Well, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of 'Time Spent Away'**

**#############################################################################################################################################  
**

The great Raudian sun slowly rose over land, its beautiful rays spreading over the land and finally over the village.

Tarbles' eyes slowly opened as he felt the bright light shine through the window. He yawned sitting up from the bed and stretched out the stiffness from his shoulders. after taking a moment to feel the sleepiness ebb away, he looked too the side, smiling softly as he saw his wife laying next to him, still in a peaceful slumber.

Ever so gently, Tarble brushes his fingers over her cheek. She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. she met his own, and she smiled sleepily up at him. "good morning, husband."

Tarble loved it when she called him that. They had been married for almost six months, and he loved waking up just to her call him her husband.

"good morning Gure, did you have pleasant dreams?" Grue gave him a nod and sat up, stretching her arms.

"I'll always have the most pleasant when you're next to me."

He smiled at her reply giving her a soft kiss upon her brow. Then they both got out of bed and dressed, preparing themselves for their daily chores

**####################################################################Later######################################################################################**

Life for Tarble was great, every morning he was greeted by everyone in the village with warm hello and a big smile. And when he and the men of the village went out to the fields, they'd all be engaged in conversation as they worked. Their talks would only consist little things, such as what has been going on with their families. But Tarble hadn't felt like conversing with his friends lately, and during their break times he'd just stand and look up at the sky, his mind lost in thought about things he missed.

"Dearest?"

He almost jumped at the sudden voice breaking him from his thoughts and turned to see Grue, a fat water pouch in her hands. "Is that for me?" he asked her, smiling. Grue nodded and put it in his hands, watching as he gulped down. "You've been becoming lost in thought more frequently as of late, husband." Gure stated, " is there something you would like talk about?"

Tarble smiled bitterly, " Is it that obvious?" his wife just gave him a smile grasping his hand between her own, " I just know you that well," she said, " and I know that something is bothering you."Tarble lost his smile and he let out a sigh, looking above into the sky. Gure then understood and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. " Dearest, I miss him as well," she said.

" I just.. I thought he'd be back by now, Gure." he said. " I don't expect to see my father or my brother any time soon, but I thought that at least he'd come back as soon as he was able."

" Tarble, you must realize that Sukuma hadn't seen the place of his birth since he arrived all those years ago," Gure said, leaning against him. "You know he isn't going stay away from you, but he had friends, and a home before Raudo, he must have missed it."

Gure spoke the truth, he would have felt the same way if he were in Sukuma's shoes. He'd want to stay and visit as long as he could, taking in familiar sights of his home planet and savor the feeling of being around those he knew since he was young.

"you're right Gure, I'm acting selfish," Tarble admitted. looking down at her, smiling lovingly. " How did I ever end up with such a wonderful soul?" he asked kneeling down and pulling her close. "A great man brought you to me," his wife answered. " And he'll be back, just be patient."

"Tarble!"

The two of them looked over to see a fellow Raudian, a look of awe across his face as he pointed at the sky. " Up there! Look!"

They did, seeing a streak of light flying across the sky. Tarble looked at it closely, and the confused expression on his face soon shifted into one of excited realization. "He's back!" Tarble exclaimed. His eyes were transfixed on the familiar shuttle until it disappeared over the hill. And as soon as he heard a distance crash, he looked out over the field. "Everyone! Sukuma has come back!"

All the villagers remembered Sukuma, and upon hearing his return, they gave happy cheers. And left there equipment behind as they took off, following Tarble to meet with the elder Saiyan that they hadn't seen in so long.

Tarble was the first to reach the landing sight, his smile widening as he took in the sight of the space pod. Sukuma was in there! and with that thought in mind, he let out a happy laugh and dived into the crater "Sukuma! you've finally returned!" Tarble cried out in joy as landed before the door. Gure and the other Raudians arrived shortly after, and she followed in after her husband. And she gave him an happy encouraging smile.

The young prince tensed with anticipation as he watched the door opened slowly with a low hiss.

They waited for a moment, but everything was quiet and still, and he could see the hunched over motionless form of his teacher inside the shadow of the pod, but Sukuma said nothing to him, what was wrong? did he get an injury during the landing?

"Sukuma, are you alright?" Tarble asked.

Sukuma suddenly shifted, and slowly stood to his feet. In the moment, Tarble felt relived, Sukuma was just resting from the long trip. He gave his teacher a smile. " Welcome Back Sukuma!" he greeted, offering a welcoming hand, "I hope your trip was-"

Tarble never got the chance to finish his welcome, because instead of taking his hand, Sukuma spilled out of the pod and fell front first before Tarbles' feet.

At first, Tarble couldn't understand what had just happened, then he slowly looked down at his teacher, his heart stopping when he saw that there was blood.

"SUKUMA!" Tarble cried as he got over his shock, kneeling down and grasping his shoulders. As he turned Sukuma over, a series of gasps rang through the air. He was beaten so badly. Gashes and cuts that were still bleeding littered all over his body, and something strong enough to break through his armor left a nasty hole in his abdomen. at first glance, one would think he was dead, but looking closely, he saw his chest moving with a very shallow rise.

"Sukuma!" Tarble started, shaking him lightly to avid any more pain, " Sukuma, answer me!"

Sukuma let out low groan, and his good eye slowly opened. He looked disoriented at first, but once he focused on Tarbles face, a smile of relief came to his face. "My prince, your certainly a sight for a sore eye," he said in a raspy voice, "I only wish i was in better condition to greet you properly."

at that, Gure looked up at the villagers, " Please, anyone who is a quick runner, go and find the healer!"

Some of the men nodded in affirmation, and quickly did as they were told. Sukuma looked at Tarbles' face, studying it as if he was seeing something new.

"Given the circumstances, you seem... happier," Then he glanced up at Gure and she knelt beside Tarble, and he understood, letting out a soft chuckle, " I see you took my advice after I left, I'm sorry that I wasn't present during your ceremony, was it a nice wedding?."

despite everything, Tarble and Gure smiled, though halfheartedly. " It was a wonderful wedding..." Gure said in a soft voice. Sukuma nodded, satisfied by her answer, and his face suddenly grew more serious.

"My prince, I bring grave n-argh!" his sentence was interrupted by violent coughing, so bad, blood even began to fly from his mouth and dribbled down his jaw.

"Sukuma, don't talk anymore!" Tarble ordered.

"Let me!"

Tarble was startled by the amount of force in Sukumas' voice, but he waited for Sukuma's coughing to calm.

Sukuma took in deep breaths, and once he was ready, he looked Tarble in the eyes. "You are in serious danger, my prince,"

Tarbles' brow furrowed, was someone after him? He knew that his father would never send someone to kill him, The king never told anyone about him because it was to protect him.

" But how could I be in danger? Father kept me a secret." Tarble stated, " the only one who know of me are you, brother and fath-"

"The King is gone.."

At first, Tarble thought he heard incorrectly, "what?" he asked. Gone? How could father be gone?

Sukuma closed his eyes, a disturbed look on his face. "When I arrived at our home coordinates, all that was there were clouds of space dust, made from the ruins of planet Vegeta." Sukuma said. "Our home is destroyed, and everyone that lived on it, my comrades, your brother and father, everyone is dead."

Tarble felt his blood grow cold, Vegeta was destroyed, his family, dead. "how? why?" his voice felt weak.

"The only one in the universe who would have the power to destroy an entire planet, is Lord Frieza, he is the one responsible."

Frieza, Sukuma told him about that tyrant. The Saiyans were a part of Friezas' army, they were just as loyal to him as they were to the King himself. But if they were so loyal, why had Frieza destroyed their entire race?

"He did it because he feared the legend, he feared the Super Saiyan." Sukuma said, as though he read his mind. and Tarble gaped at him in surprise."There was a Super Saiyan?"

"...He made sure there wouldn't be."

Sukuma tried to say more, but cringed as a spasm of pain ran through his body, "He has warriors hunting any survivors, Abo and Kado." He finally ground out. " They are very powerful, it was a miracle that I manage to escape them."

he finally relaxed, gasping a bit and he looked up at Tarble, "They are searching every planet for our kind my prince, and know they will come to Raudo, I don't know when...but they will." he said, genuine concern on his face. "And when they do, I want you to hide, because I won't be here to protect you."

Tarble bristled at what he said.

" You _will _be here!" the young Saiyan fiercely stated, " the healer is on the way, you'll be-" Sukuma let out a soft chuckle, interrupting him.

"no amount of healing will save me, my prince...and you know that."

Tarble bit his lip, he didn't want it to be true, but no amount of wishing will stop what's already happening from happening.

"You know, I did want to have a family." Sukuma suddenly said. " I wanted to have children."

"I think I wanted to experience what it would would be like to raise young Saiyans the most," he continued. "I wanted to feel what what the other fathers felt, as they watch their child grow up to be a fine Saiyan.

"It wasn't how I had pictured, but I finally got to know the feeling."

Tarble glanced back at Sukuma in surprise, and found that Sukuma was looking at him, the most sincere smile he'd ever seen on his face.

"I understand that you're not my son, but nonetheless, you were the one I watched grow up... _you_ were the one..."

Sukuma reached up and placed a hand on Tarbles' shoulder,"Thank you, my prince, no...thank you _Tarble_" he said to him, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze.

"Thank you for letting me see what being a father felt like."

His teacher was Tarble wanted to say something._ Anything_. But his throat felt tight, and his mind was blank. all he could do was grasp Sukuma's hand with his own.

Sukuma suddenly sighed, the life in his eye was beginning to grow dull. "My... only regret, is that I had to leave you... so... soon.."

the grip on Tarbles' shoulder suddenly weakened, and then the hand slipped from his fingers, hitting the ground with a dull thud. For Tarble, it felt like everything froze. And for what seemed like an eternity, he could only stare at Sukumas' face, that smile never left.

Only when Grue reached out and respectively closed his eye did the reality finally hit him... Sukuma was gone.

Tarble felt his wife put her hands on his shoulders and leaned against his back in a comforting manner, and he felt tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wouldn't cry. Because even in death, he knew that his teacher would never approve of it. So he did the only other thing he could think of.

He got angry.

Abo and Kado...if they were coming, then he'd welcome them, and with his own two hands, he would avenge his mentors death! His hands balled into fists, and he was trembling with rage. Finally, the dame broke in his throat, and he let out a scream so loud, that spread across the planet.

he only hoped that the murderers who took Sukuma away from him could hear it.

**##################################################################################################################**

**Sukuma-*walks around the the room, searching, and then stops, scratching his head in confusion.* Ani? *suddenly hears rapid foot falls coming towards the the door at a surprising rate***

**SLAM!***

**Me-*tries to catch breath while leaning against the door, then launches off into a run* Outta the way! *races past Sukuma before he could say anything*This is a matter of life or death! *runs into the bathroom and frantically turns on the faucet and fills a glass. then pulls a piece of paper from back pocket and then proceeds to chow down on the paper.***

**Sukuma-...um...Ani?**

**Me-*holds a hand up to him, and gulps down the paper with some water* hhaa! *tosses the cup* hey everyone, I'm sorry for such a sad chapter, but look, Sukuma's right here with me! Yay!* hugs Sukuma's arm* and from now on, he'll be helping me out with the next chapters in the story!  
**

**Sukuma-Ani...why did you just-**

**Me-Later Sukuma!*whispers through clenched teeth* but right now, I need you to go along with me because I'm in a bit of-**

**BANG!**

**Me-*yelps jumping into Sukuma's arms just as another Saiyan kicks open the door. shaving cream covering both sides of his head and the look of death in his eyes.***

**?-...There you are!**

**Me-*angry*was it really necessary to kick my door open?**

**Sukuma- You're Strefes' Saiyan, Raiden, right?  
**

**Raiden-*Stalks inside* If you know what's good for you old man, you will put that little witch down, _AND LET ME KILL HER_!  
**

**Me-Now see, that's the second time someone's called me a witch. *frowns sadly* the first time it felt cool, but now it's starting to get hurtful.**

**Sukuma- what did she do to you?*looks at me* what did you do to him? **

**Me- _ME?_ I didn't do anything!  
**

**Raiden- Don't lie you pathetic wench! When I fell asleep, you put those things your elders use to hear in my ears, two large boxes that your youth listen to obscenely loud music with near my head, sprayed globs of that white foam your adult males use to shave their chins and then rigged the boxes to play the most loudest ear shattering racket when you were within a safe running distance away from me.*points a finger* I don't know how you did it, but I know you did! I. am not. stupid!  
**

**Me- really? first of all, I don't own speakers, I'm fine with just my i pod. And do you know how expensive hearing aids are? I wouldn't waste money on you even if you deserved it!*crosses arms with a huff* plus, how could I possibly do all that without waking you up? the slightest drop of a pin a mile away would wake you!  
**

**Raiden-*reluctantly considers the statement, then glances suspiciously at Sukuma*  
**

**Sukuma-well don't look at me, I just got here.**

**Raiden-*glares in silence for a long while, then turns and stalks away, slamming the door with a splintering force.***

**Sukuma/Me:* stands in silence until the stomping footsteps disappear.*  
**

**Sukuma- ...so you really...**

**Me- *jumps out of Sukumas' arms* yup.  
**

**Sukuma-and that paper you ate...**

**Me- the evidence.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Enemy Arrives  
**

**Me- Hey everybody! ...*elbows Sukuma in the ribs*say something Sukuma,**

**Sukuma-*sighs* hi.**

**Me- wow, that was tart,**

**Sukuma-You know very well I'm not a people person.**

**Me-yeah, sorry, I forgot.*suddenly pulls him into a side hug* Welcome to chapter 12 everyone! We both hope you all enjoy it oodles-kaboodles!"  
**

**Me-there, I greeted them, and you were just my awesome, silent Saiyan sidekick.*gives him a big smile.***

**Sukuma-...  
**

**########################################################################################################**

Tarble stood alone in the middle of his old training grounds, right in front a pile of smooth, neatly stacked rocks that marked were Sukuma's body now laid.

He'd wanted to give Sukuma a proper burial by himself, here in the place were he grew up with him as his guardian. And he decided buried his mentor with all of his possessions. The only thing that he did keep of Sukuma's was the scouter that he always wore.

He would often stayed out in the old hut he lived in with his teacher for days on end, training hard for his fight when the two of them would come.

He felt a little because Gure would get so worried about him, but that didn't stop him from spending most of his time here. He didn't even know how much time had passed since Sukuma's sudden departure, and quit frankly, he didn't care. All he knew was that his teacher was gone from his life forever.

Taken away from him by the orders of a heartless tyrannical monster.

And now, all he would do was wait.

Wait for the two that caused him so much pain and take from them what they took from Sukuma. Oh yes, when they arrived, Tarble would show them no mercy.

He _would_ avenge his teacher if it was the last thing he'd do.

"Tarble?"

He turned to see Grue, she was carrying a large basket in her arms, no doubt filled with food and water from him. She offered him a smile that Tarble could tell was halfhearted. "Yes Grue?" he asked as she came to stand closer to him.

"I...I thought you might be hungry," Gure said, placing the basket down before him.

She glanced over to the space pod, it's damages were repaired and it was cleaned off. " I see you've finished repairing the space pod." Tarble nodded wordlessly. He only fixed it up as a precaution. If Frieza's two warriors proved to strong, then he would lure them away from the planet to keep Gure and the rest of the villagers safe.

Only _if_.

Gure waited for a few moments, shifting uncomfortably, until it got too unbearable.

"Dearest, come home, please?" Gure finally said. " I miss having you home, I miss you so much!"

She looked so close to crying, " I know you're angry about what they did to Sukuma," She started, " But why do you have to spend every day out here training for a fight you don't know will come, you're running yourself ragged! I don't under-"

She was cut off when Tarble pulled her close into an embrace, hugging her tight in his strong, comforting arms. She was surprised, but she returned it, burying her face in his abdomen. And for a moment, just for a little moment, things felt like they did before.

"They will be here Gure, they will come," He suddenly said as he slowly pulled away from her. "And when they get here, I'm going to fight. Sukuma's death will not go without punishment."

" You saw what they did to him Tarble!" Gure cried, " I don't want that to happen you! If you were to die, I, I wouldn't have the will to live any longer!"

Tarble turned away from her. "I'm going to fight." was all he said.

Gure looked down at her feet, defeated and heartbroken. She missed the old Tarble. She just knew that he was still in there, but he was buried under vengeful anger. and no amount of pleading was going to snap him out of it.

"...I pray that they won't come." Gure said softly before turning away and heading back to the village. Tarble herd her, but stayed put, looking up at the sky.

'_where are you.._'

Not five seconds after he asked, he suddenly heard a noise coming from above, and two light sparkled in the sky.

Could it be?

Tarble waited for a moment, and soon, he saw what looked like two space pods hurtling towards the ground.

They were here! It _had_ to be them! He watch with anticipation as they flew over his head and he heard them crash land with a loud _*******boom* **_

With a determined look, Tarble flew over to the crash sight, he kept a good distance from the two pods.

All he could see so far was just steam from the pod cooling down, but after a few seconds, he heard two doors hiss as they opened, and two pairs of footsteps walking up the craters.

This was it, Tarble was finally going to avenge his teacher. He got into a fighting stance, and prepared to strike.

Then out stepped to pudgy, silly looking aliens.

Tarble nearly fell over with surprise, and he blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. They were taller than him sure, but they were ridiculous looking. They were almost identical, except one of them was blue and a single horn on his head, and the other was bright red with two horns on his head.

But both of them had long pointy ears,

Both of them were fat and slow looking,

And both were very real.

_These_ were strong warriors that killed Sukuma? he expected more stronger, _scarier_ looking warriors. There had to be some mistake.

But even as he thought that, a feeling deep down told him something was off about these two.

Tarbles' thrashing tail caught the blue one's eyes and he smiled. "Prince Tarble, I presume." He said.

Tarble shot a glare at him. They knew his name, so that could only mean one thing. "You're the one who killed Sukuma." he stated.

"Killed Sukuma?" the red one repeated. " We've killed countless lives, do you know who he's talking about Abo?"

"He means that Soldier we found wandering around the ruined of the planet Vegeta, Kado." The blue one answered.

"oh , I remember him now,"Kado said. " We ran into a while ago, saying something about warning prince Tarble."

Abo hummed in agreement. "Yes, we were quite surprised to hear that there was a second born in the royal family, so we tried to ask him where to find you so we could see for ourselves, and he told us 'no' so rudely."

"He sure put up a fight, but he didn't last long before he ran away with his tail between his legs like the cowardly monkey he was." Kado said, shoot Tarble a snide smirk, "Tell me, did he say 'hi' to you for us?"

Tarble had enough, with and animalistic snarl, he rushed at Kado. Abo flew away from his brother just before Tarble landed the first punch.

Tarble let Kado have, all of his pent up rage were spilling out in his attack, kick after kick and punch after punch. Tarble screamed out as he landed a finally powerful kick to Kados' face, and he shot away like a bullet.

Well, he wasn't so tough, Satisfied with himself, Tarble turned to Abo. Slowly loosing his confident smirk to see that Abo was just standing there, a wide grin on his face. He didn't even look fazed at the fact that Tarble had just attacked his brother and sent him flying. Why wasn't he smiling?

"Hm, I was hoping that this would be a much more exciting battle, since you are the prince," Abo started, his snide grin widening, "but this is looking to be less challenging than that last pathetic Saiyan soldier that crossed our path."

Tarble let out a growl through his clenched teeth, his balled fists trembling with rage, how dare this murderer mock him, and and Sukuma

"Oh my, have I touched a nerve?"

With an enraged yelled, Tarble raced at him, his fists posed to strike. He was going to be sure wipe that smug grin right off of his ugly face!

But before Tarble could land a hit on Abo, a sudden scream made him freeze. And when he turned to were it came from, his whole body went numb.

Kado was floating in the air above them, with out so much as a scratch on his body despite all of the hits Tarble landed on him, but that wasn't what made scared.

He had Gure.

"Look what I found brother," Kado said, showing his prize to his brother as she tried to support her weight off her throat as he held her with his arm around her neck. " I picked this cute little thing up on my way back, can we keep it as a pet?"

Gure looked at Tarble with terrified eyes, "T-Tarble," she gasped out in a choked whimper.

Tarble felt a new found rage course through his body, how dare he touch Gure! He let out a loud bellow and went after him, his intent to kill.

"**Get you're hands off my wife**!"

He just barley reached him when he felt a feet painfully collide with his back, kicking him with so much force he was shot to the ground.

Tarble was stunned for just a moment, and then pushed himself up, his back screaming in pain.

Laughter from the two soldiers made him look up, and he was shocked to see two Abos' and Kados'

"Four?" he exclaimed.

"Just simple copies," one Abo said, "Only ours packs a punch." The other added

"You said this one was your wife?" the Kado holding Gure said, flexing his arms up, making her flinch. "How funny, are there any brats running around that we should know about?"

Tarble fought the urge blush, and snarled at him, "Let her go!"

"Hehehe, why don't you come up here and _make_ me, small fry" Kado challenged, taunting him with his index finger, daring him to try.

Tarble yelled in rage and flew up at him aiming another punch at his face like he did before, but he suddenly fazed into thin air. Tarble was caught off guard

A sinking feeling in his gut, he turned and looked at them warily, this wasn't right, he was landing punches left and right before.

Just how powerful _were_ they?

He clicked the side of the scouter, watching as the numbers added up. Once it finally reached their power level, He let out a gasp and his eyes widened with shock.

they were _leagues_ beyond his level.

"Finally realize what you're up against Saiyan?" his four opponents asked.

Tarble wasn't even given a chance to answer as he was bombarded with an unmerciful flurry of punches and kicks that were hitting him everywhere from his face to his back to his gut.

A particularly hard punch to his stomach made him double over, and once again, two feet kicked him in the back, pushing downward at a surprising speed until he hit the earth, pinned down by the two copies.

He suddenly felt the weight of the two copies lift, and, struggling, he lifted his head to see that they were gone. He forced himself up and realized that he was back at the training grounds. When had they come here?

He cast aside that inquiry when he saw the real Abo and Kado fly towards them. Kado still had Gure.

"I suppose you should have checked you're scouter _beforehand_." Abo said. " Then you wouldn't have taken us so lightly."

"Ha! this is a Saiyan _Prince_?" Kado laughed as he floated down to the ground. "More like a Saiyan _joke_."

Once he touched the dirt, Gure used this chance to bite down on Kados' arm as hard as she could, making him yell out in surprised pain and dropping her.

"Tarble!" she cried running to him.

Kado looked up from nursing his wound, glaring in annoyance at her.

"why you little!-"

Tarble felt his heart leap into his throat as he watched Kado fire a Ki blast at her. He was too beaten up to get her out of the way in time.

It barley missed her by a hair, but the it made the earth explode as it hit the ground at her feet, causing her cry out in pain and fear as she flew though the air,and hit the ground. Hard.

Tarble couldn't breath as he watched her lying there, completely motionless.

"G-" he couldn't even say her name, she can't, she couldn't be, no! It missed her! she wasn't gone!

He fought for control over his body and forced himself to crawl over to Gure, and carefully taking her in his arms. "Gure?" he finally said, "Gure can you hear me? Please, open your eyes!"

He felt a rush of relief when her little eyes opened, and she looked to him, trying to get her eyes to focus. "T-Tarble?" He let out a laugh, hugging her tight. She was alive.

"well, isn't this a tender moment, wouldn't you say Kado?"

Tarble glared over at the two soldiers as they shot him wicked grins. " I'd say so, Abo." They suddenly raised their palms, preparing to fire.

Tarble tensed, shielding his wife the best he could, his heart pounding with fear because he and Gure were going to die, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Wait a moment..." Kado suddenly said, lowering his hand.

"What's wrong Kado?" Abo asked, giving his brother a questioning look.

"Just killing him like this without our special combining move, this will just be too boring, I want to have some fun first." he stated, "there's that village over there that we can play around in. This weak little Saiyan won't be any trouble, so we can take our time to _explore_ a bit."

Abo smiled, nodding in agreement, "Yes, and afterwords, we can come back and kill him."

Abo glanced over at Tarble, chuckling. "While we're gone, take the time to say goodbye to your wife." He told him as they began to float into the air. "You should be thanking us for being so generous."

"Don't go anywhere kiddies," Kado said with a sinister grin. "We'll be back soon."

Tarble watched them go, and looked at Gure, a nasty bruises were starting to form all over her. He clenched his fists, and squeezed his eyes shut with shame. He couldn't protect her from them, he was just...too weak...

He suddenly heard screaming and looked over to where the village was, he could see huts that were on fire and some crushed to the ground.

He could also see Abo and Kado flying around above the village laughing as they shot Ki blasts at the villagers making them scatter around in terror.

His pain forgotten, Tarble ground his teeth in anger and got up, completely ready to face them again. But small hands latched onto him.

"Don't Tarble!"

He looked down, seeing her looking up at him with teary button eyes. "Please don't go,"

"But the village!" He was torn, he wanted to go and help the villagers, but what about Gure?

The tears in Gures' eyes spilled over across her cheeks,

"Please, I love you...don't make me... loose you..." with that, she fell into unconsciousness.

Tarble was startled at first, but then relaxed. She was too weak to stay awake any longer.

He looked over to the Space pod, then back at Gure.

After a few agonizing moments, he finally accepted the truth. He wouldn't last against Abo and Kado, deep down, he'd known that from the very beginning. If someone as strong as Sukuma lost against them, then how could a reject prince of Saiyans ever hope to defeat them?

He was just to blinded by rage to realize that.

But not anymore, Tarble had come to his senses, and his only hope for his people and himself was to find help. someone strong enough to defeat Abo and Kado.

With a new plan set, he gathered Gure in his arms, and struggled to his feet, ignoring his body's painful protests and staggered to the space pod.

Once he finally reached it, he waved his hand over door, opening it he climbed in, adjusting Gure comfortably on his lap as the door closed and switched on the Autopilot.

"Take me to a planet far away from Raudo," he instructed to Autopilot, he had to gain mileage between him and the two warriors by the time they see him leaving. "Any planet,"

He didn't even see were the coordinates went to before he fell into dreamless sleep.

**#############################################################################**

** Me-Welp, that's the end of this chappy. let me know what you all think kk? did you like it Sukuma?**

**Sukuma-I didn't like how you made the Prince so like..._that _in the story...we both know that's not how he is.**

**Me-Yeah, well, at least he went back to his usual self near the end,*_shrugs shoulders_* and I was just trying to to have him act like anyone would after they lost some one. *_scratches cheek in thought, then come up with an idea._* Let's say me for example, generally I'm very nice, hurting people just isn't my thing. But, if somebody killed someone I love, I'd hunt them down like animals and torture them slowly and painful until they beg for death* _grins a sadistic, evil smile_*...except I wouldn't give it to them, MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sukuma-*sweat drops* uh, yes, I guess I understand what you mean...*inwardly shivers because he knows he came from the very same disturbed mind.*  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Landing**

* * *

**Me-Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy.  
**

**Sukuma-*_snorts_* 'Busy', right, Mostly she's been loafing around playing games and watching cartoons. A show that's called 'Adventure Time' seems to be her current favorite.  
**

**Me-*_gasp_*SUKUMA! shut up or I'll punish you!**

**Sukuma- How? Put me in the corner for a time out? oh yes, I'm sure I'll learn my lesson like that.**

**Me-Did you forget who I am? I'm you're creator! I made you and I can just as easily unmake you!**

**Sukuma- I'm fully aware that you can,*_smirks smugly_* but I know you better.**

**Me-Well I, I might just...I'll...You're lucky you know me better!**

**Sukuma-*_leans back comfortably and crosses arms_* oh yes, soooo lucky**

**Me-Argh! let's just get on with the story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**###############################################################################**

Tarble jolted from his sleep, barley managing to keep hold in a scream as he woke up from a nightmare. His eyes darted around the familiar surroundings of the space pod he resided in. As soon as he calmed down, and leaned back in the chair, letting out a heavy sigh.

He still felt tired, but having waking up from the same nightmare four times already put the idea of sleep in a distasteful state in his mind.

With nothing else to do, he gazed out the window.

Nothing but stars and space dust shimmering in the vast blackness of the universe were the only things that met his eyes

He didn't know how far away from his planet he was, he didn't know how many hours, or even how many days have passed. But for now, he was safe from the two warriors that came for him. He and Gure.

Tarble adjusted a dozing Gure on his lap, she awoke at first, but then fell right back to sleep. She was completely exhausted, as was Tarble. But he had to keep going.

Because he knew that those same two warriors were chasing him. How far away they are, or if he even lost them, he couldn't say for sure. But they knew were his planet was, and they knew that he wouldn't stay away forever.

He need to find someone to help him, someone strong enough to defeat Abo and Kado. Or else his life, and the life of his wife and every single villager on Raudo would be in danger.

a loud beep pulled him from his thoughts

***Destination reached*** a mechanical voice announced. ***Impact in T-minus 60 seconds.***

Tarble felt the pod start to rattle, and held Gure closer to him, feeling a little nervous. He'd never landed the space pod before. Heck, this was the only time he'd even piloted the thing.

A startled yelp ran from his throat as the mild shacking suddenly thrashed violently, and a loud boom rang through the air, startling Gure from her sleep and making her clutch onto Tarble in fear and confusion.

A few second passed, and the pod finally stilled, but Tarble was still left with his teeth still feeling like they were rattling.

Outside the window stared to glow red, and hear the roar as they flew down towards the ground at a frighting speed.

***Landing in T-minus 6 seconds,***

The computer told him, and he couldn't help but panic a little.

**5..**

Tarble felt as if he wouldn't live to see another day, and with that fear in his mind, he looked deep into Gures' eyes.

**4..**

"Gure, I love you!" he told her, keeping the quiver out of his voice.

**3..**

Gure was scared, and he could feel her shaking against him, but she still managed to give him a smile. "And I love you!"

**2..**

They held each other tightly, and braced for impact.

**1..**

* * *

As Tarble opened his eyes, a bright stinging light met them, making him cringe, and a warm breeze tussled his hair. Was he out side? When did that happen?

Making himself to open his eyes again, he looked around and found himself laying on his side in a crater that was made from the landing. The space pod was right in front of him, looking a little worse for wear.

He he noticed that the door was wide open, and he figured that he must have activated it to open somehow after the space pod landed and rolled out.

He tried to left himself up, but immediately the harsh pounding in his head made him dizzy and he laid back down. At that instant, he wished he had some of Gures' Passiaduul juice, she'd always make it for when his head felt-

He let out a loud gasp, Gure! where was Grue?

Despite the pain in his head, he forced himself to his feet and swayed on unstable legs, looking around the crater, and finally spotted her. She was a little ways away from him, laying limply on her back.

His eye's never left her as he made his protesting legs move.

He manage to make it near her before his legs gave out, and collapse along side her.

"Gure?"

She didn't answer him, but he saw her chest move in steady rises. Shallow, but steady.

Tarble let out a sigh of relief, she was still alive.

He pulled her close to him, sheltering her with his arms, he was never going to let her go.

He suddenly heard footsteps, and soon felt little pebbles hit his head as they were set loose from the top of the crater.

Then, voices, numerous voices muttered through the air in a hushed wave. And after a few moments, he heard scuffling and more dirt was disturbed, raining over Gure and himself.

He felt his heart lurch in fear, they were climbing down after them, but he didn't have the energy to do anything about it, and he was fading fast. He tensed when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm, and he tightened his grip on his wife.

But before he completely lost conciseness, a head looked over him, blocking the sun from his eyes.

The face was too shadowed for him to make out features, but he did notice that they had long pointed ears, antenna and had green skin. He also heard them speak to him in a concerned voice.

"Are you alright?"

But Tarble couldn't answer as he fell into blackness.

**#######################################################################**

**Me-There, I'm done. And during the landing part, I can't remember if the space pods have restraints or if the inside is just shock resistant. If it is shock resistant, I was going for the first time landing one to be a little nerve wracking and rough for Tarble and Gure.  
**

**But despite that, I hope you all enjoyed! let me know how you think, okay?*_goes back to watching 'Adventure Time'_***

**Sukuma-*_sneers in disgust_* God, how can you watch this? can't you pick something with more decency?**

**Me- Hey, it's a funny show! And I'll gladly give the remote to you, once you've stopped breaking them with trying to push the buttons.**

**Sukuma-you could give me a gentler touch in a matter of seconds, you know...**

**Me-Oh I know I could,*_smiles evilly_* But I won't.**

**Sukuma-*_huffs in an unSaiyan-like way_*Spiteful little wench!**

**Me-You really shoulda saw that coming. After all, '_you know me better'_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Destination, Earth**

* * *

**Me-*Sitting down slumped over the desk in a sad state. Sukuma soon comes up, looking me over, then experimentally picking up an arm and letting it go, watching as it dropped unto the desk with a lifeless thud.*  
**

**Sukuma-* finally sighs in annoyance*Ani, you've only got one more chapter. You need to finish this story and be done with it!**

**Me-** **I can't... *doesn't bother sitting up*I'm depressed!**

**Sukuma-And why's that?**

**Me-'Cause I don't want the story to be done!**

**Sukuma-*rolls his eyes* Oh how sad, really, my heart goes out to you...finish the story!  
**

**Me-Go away you insensitive jerk!**

**Sukuma- No, I won't*crosses arms*In fact, if you don't finish, I'm going to write down some very unsavory things that will happen to you, right now!**

**Me- *looks up, pulling off a piece of paper that was stuck to my cheek*You can't do that! Only I can make things a reality in here!**

**Sukuma- You made me, I'm part of your essence. There for, anything you can do, I can do. Much more creatively I might add.**

**Me-*glares defiantly for a few seconds, holding Sukumas' eyes, then gives up*…..I'm just gonna pretend that hating you isn't hating me!**

* * *

When Tarble came to, he felt as if he couldn't open his eyes. But he was faintly aware to the feeling of warmth, and the softness of a bed. And he could hear voices in a lively chat with each other.

He didn't know what to make of it, it felt like he was back on Raudo. Listening to the voices of early risers right before he went to work on the fields.

"Excuse me, are you awake?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Tarbles' eyes widened, and he jolt upward with a gasp, he flinched at the pain that flared at his ribs, but he still managed to fling his arm outward towards the owner of the voice, Ki blast ready.

The stranger he met eyes. He looked about at old as he was, maybe a little older. He had green skin, pointy ears, and antenna protruding from his forehead.

He met Tarbles gaze calmly, spreading out his hands to show he wasn't a threat.

"Be calm my friend," he said, "I'm mean you no harm."

Tarble looked him up and down, and deciding to take his word, lowered his arm.

"what-who are you?"

the green man gave him a friendly smile. "I'm a Namek," he answered, "I'm called Saz,

Tarble looked around wildly, "Gure!" He said, "Where's Gure?" he jumped from the bed, and the stabbing pain quickly made him realize that wasn't the best idea and he clutch his sides with a loud yelp. have yet to

But the Namek was at his side, catching him before he hit the floor.

"Be still, you're injuries are still well beyond from the way to recovery." He told him guiding him back to the bed."You mustn't move so fast yet."

Tarble relaxed as the pain slowly ebbed away, and he looked up at Saz with an imploring look. "please, were is she?"

"I assure you that Your companion is well." Saz said. "You're both safe here."

Tarble herd a rustling at the door, and there he saw her, relief washing over him in a warm wave.

"Gure! You're alright!" He cried with a wide smile.

"Tarble!" Gure exclaimed happily, running towards him.

Tarble spread he arms letting her jump into them, ignoring his protesting injuries and held her tightly, as if she would disappear if he let up for a second.

She was alright, alive, and here with him.

Saz quietly gave the two there moment, smiling a little at their deep show affection.

"You two seem very close," He finally said after a while. "When we were preparing to dress your wounds, we had quit the difficulty of separating her from you even in your unconscious state."

"I'll bring you some food at a later time"

With that, he left the couple alone to bask in each others company. To which they were grateful for.

************later********************

Saz was a very attentive healer. Every day he would visit Tarble along with Gure, redressing his injuries and checking on their state of condition.

Finally, after a five days of bed rest, Tarble was well enough to leave the hut Saz let him stay in. And he was able to meet the rest of the Namekians.

The Nameks were very kind to Tarble and Gure during their stay, and very hospitable. They gave them plenty of food and drink. And they shared lots of conversation with them, answering his questions about there planet and themselves. Like how it was never nighttime on Namek, or that their races main source of sustenance was water rather than the food they grew.

But what really surprised him was how they reproduced. But shocking as it was, at least that explained why their village was made up of males.

But soon, the conversations about the Namekians and their planet came to a close, and they started asking about Tarble and Gure themselves. About where they came from, and why Tarble was so badly injured.

Though even thinking about it still hurt, he told them what had happened. How he was a Saiyan that was sent to Raudo to grow up separate from his race with his mentor, Sukuma.

And after years living on Raudo with Gure and the villagers, how Sukuma had left to visit their home planet, only to find that it was destroyed by Frieza and lost his life when he returned to warn Tarble about the two warriors Frieza sent to hunt down any Saiyan survivors.

"They eventually came to my planet, but I quickly proved to be no match for them." Tarble said, "I can't return to Raudo so long as I'm alive, that would put my planet and friends in danger from Abo and Kado. So I've decided to continue on to find someone who's powerful enough to defeat them." Tarble said a determined look on his face. "And if possible, powerful enough to defeat Frieza, and make him pay for what he's done!"

To his astonishment, the Nameks around started to laugh, including Saz.

They continued for a while, and Tarble stood to his feet, his tail bristling in anger. "What's so amusing to you?" he demanded. "My planet and our lives are in danger from these monsters and you sit there and laugh?"

Saz was the first to recover, waving his hand in a calming manner. "Forgive us, my friend, we meant no offense to you," he told him. "We understand that you are in need of assistance with the two warriors that pursue you, but you don't need to worry about Frieza any longer."

"He's been dead for quite a while"

Tarbles' eyes widened, "What? Dead?" he asked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But- but _how_?"

"You said you were a Saiyan, correct?" Saz asked, and Tarble nodded in affirmation. "Well, he was killed by the very hands of Saiyan as well."

"That can't be true, I'm the only one of my race left..."

"You must be mistaken Tarble, there is only one race that i know of that's capable of transforming like this warrior did."

"How so?"

"Well, his eyes would turn as blue as water, and his hair would turn to gold." Saz said. "And his very energy would shine as brightly as the sun."

"And he still lives to this day as a very good friend of the Nameks, his name is Goku."

Tarble looked at the ground. There was no mistake, It really was a super Saiyan.

and in turn, that meant he wasn't alone.

"Ah, just listening to this tale brings back old memories," a voice said. " And thinking about it now, you seem familiar to me Tarble,"

He looked over to an elderly Namek sitting beside Saz, known as elder Panden. He'd been silent for a while, listening to his tale, but now he stood, a gnarled cane helping to support his weight.

"Something about your face, I feel I've seen it before."

"I don't see how I could be familiar," Tarble told him, "This is the first planet I've ever visited."

Panden nodded, "yes, _you_ are a newcomer here," he said. "But as you know, you are not the first."

"This planet you see, it's called '_New_ Namek', our original home was destroyed by Frieza himself."

Tarble gave him a look of surprise, taking in the sight around him. If Namek was destroyed, how could it _be _here? And how did they survive?

Panden laughed at his expression. " We did die at the hands of Frieza, young one, we are just as mortal as you are." He said. "We have a power here that granted our very lives back and we were graciously relocated here to our new home by Goku. But that is a tale for another time."

Tarble was reluctant to let it go, he was still confused at how they came back to life, but he just decided to ask about it later and he let Panden go on with the story.

"Frieza destroyed Namek out of desperation, because he was not able to defeat him, the Super Saiyan Goku," Panden continued. "And we had taken refuge on another planet by the time of it's destruction. And waiting there with us there were three young humans and one other."

"The three humans were friends of Goku, a girl and two young men. But the other was like him, he was a Saiyan as well, though, not nearly as kind."

Tarble listened intently. "did you happen to catch his name?"

"He stayed away from us, alone with his thoughts, but I hear the young lady say mention his name,"

"It was 'Vegeta', I believe"

Tarble gasped. "_Vegeta_?" He exclaimed loudly, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. "He's alive?"

"So you know him?"

Tarble gave a happy laugh, still hardly believing it."He's my elder brother!"

"Oh Tarble, what wonderful news!" Gure exclaimed.

Tarble jumped to his feet, grabbing Gure under the arms and twirling around with happiness."Gure, my brother's alive!" He cried. He set her down and turned towards Saz and the others.

"Please, do any of you know where I can find him?" He said. " I know for a fact that he can help us, and I'd like so much to see him again, after all these years!"

Saz and Panden smiled at his enthusiasm. they were happy for him that someone from his family was still alive.

"He's settled down on planet earth." Panden said. " If you like, we can help repair your ship. And once your injuries have

Tarble and Gure looked at each other in surprise, then back at Panden. " But you've already helped us so much,"

"And we'll keep helping you whenever you need it," Saz said as he stood up. "We are friends, are we not?" he held out a hand to Tarble.

Tarble gave a grateful smile, and clasped his hand in a firm grip.

"Yes we are."

* * *

After two weeks of staying on Namek, Tarble reached a full recovery. And his Namekian friends had repaired his space pod. They even offered them an extra space pod for Gure.

And when it was time to say good bye, they helped them prepare for take off.

"We will certainly miss you, Tarble and Gure," Saz said as he a Tarble shook hands. "Your presence here was very refreshing to us."

Tarble nodded. "And we are forever grateful to you and your people, Saz."

Saz then gave them the coordinates for earth, and Gure and Tarble gave each other a loving hug before then each went to their separate pods.

"I wish you a safe travel." Saz called as Tarble sat down.

Tarble gave him a smile, waving goodbye as the door closed.

He then turned the pod on, and he soon felt it fly out into the dark, star-filled depths of space.

For a moment, Tarble felt anxious, had Gure remembered how to set the coordinates? what if she was still on New Namek?

He looked out the window, and felt his worry vanishing as he saw Gures pod flying beside him. He sat back in the chair with a sigh of relief.

As he let himself relax, he couldn't help but smile.

His brother was alive. Alive and well.

Tarble wondered what he'd been doing all these years. And if he was alive, maybe there were other survivors with him, and he was the ruler of the planet because he was the strongest. He also wondered if he had found a wife, If he had a family... If he even remembered his younger sibling, and wondered about him as well.

He couldn't wait to get to Earth.

* * *

**Me-well, that's the end of the story...yay*still depressed*  
**

**Sukuma-*sarcastically* well don't be so enthusiastic about it,**

**Me-how can I happy that the story came to a close? this is the first one that I've ever focused on, and now...(sobs)It's..._done_!*collapses on the floor and proceeds to throw a hissy fit*  
**

**Sukuma-hey! Ani-*uncomfortably watches, not knowing what to do, but extremely irritated*Enough with the crying! It's not the end of the world!  
**

**Me-*makes him cover his ears because of a shrill wail/scream***

**Sukuma- *yells over her*You have lots of other stories to do! You could even make a sequel!**

**Me- oh please! I couldn't-*stops crying*Hey, I could probably make a sequel!  
**

**Sukuma- I just said that!**

**Me- true, but you're a part of me, I gave you the idea!**

**Sukuma-*rubs temples*Oh gods, I can't handle being in another one with her...**

**Me-*smiles and waves* Until next DBZ FF, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this story!  
**


End file.
